


Things Aren't Meant To Feel

by broken_sprinkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Badster, Chara Is Not Evil, Childhood Trauma, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dark Sans, Death, Determination (Undertale), Dubious Morality, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil W. D. Gaster, Fear of doctors, Frisk is not perfect, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good Intentions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Monitoring, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus is oblivious to fricken everything, Poor Sans, Randomness, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is meant to be a killen machine, Science Experiments, Young Alphys, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, absolutely - Freeform, and he is, duh - Freeform, royal guard, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sprinkles/pseuds/broken_sprinkles
Summary: It was just a subject a creation made by Gaster an on going experiment to create the perfect killing machine a monster with the determination of a human cable of ribbing anyone apart. But Gaster made a lethal mistake how would Gaster contain a such creature with an intelligence that matches his own and magic to rival even the strongest of boss monsters, the king. The answer? This horrible creature escapes into monster society injuring multiple monsters that came across its path. There seems to be no end to the violence and the terrible creation in question, calls itself Sans.It is a lot better than it sounds I just suck at summaries XD





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> lets find out how badly I can mess this up la la di da da.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept accidently deleting this ugh

Gaster scribbled the results on his clipboard sighing at the depressing performance it was the seventh five hour session and the farthest they’ve gotten was three measly feet.

 **“Again”** he growled at his pathetic creation panting its hands placed on its legs wobbling from exhaustion.

“again!” it cried the face pulled in what it probably considered a pained expression.

 **“You don’t want me to repeat myself”** he punctuated watching as the subject slinked  two feet to the starting point marked by a blue circle. The subject muttered some obscenities under its breath which Gaster ignored, there was no need endorsing that type of behavior positively or negatively.

It stood in the circle for a couple of moments Gaster ready to administer some ‘healthy’ motivation when the eyes flashed, a cyan glow creeping around its body. For three seconds the subject stood completely covered in glowing blue magic before it flashed out of existence leaving cyan wisps behind. When it reappeared the subject barely passed the two foot mark immediately collapsing on the cold tile floor the glow dying out from its sockets.

Gaster sighed another miserable result noting the ‘progress’ on the board “ **Again”** he commanded. The subject moaned in response making a feeble attempt to pull itself up before flopping back on the ground. Rather than to repeat himself Gaster administered a control shock to the bracelets locked on its wrist, ankles, and neck.  The subject vibrated with electric charge before once again lying motionlessly on the floor the fingers twitching wildly.

Walking over to his creation he kicked its limp body towards the concrete walls dust bursting out from the fractures crawling up its bones. “ **Pathetic,”** he muttered dragging his unconscious creation towards the cell “ **wasn’t even 20 repetitions.”** Gaster unceremoniously dropped the subject, its body sprawled on the floor grayish red liquid leaking from its grin, eye lights absent from the sockets.

Leaning closed to the unconscious skeleton Gaster whispered “ **You will succeed; you know what happens to failed experiments.”** He gave one last kick to the ribs before exiting the cell leaving the subject broken and motionless on the floor. Gaster’s lab coat disappeared in the hall as well as the sounds of scratching on the clipboard.

After an hour or so the subject’s eye lights slowly faded back into the sockets inching itself up into sitting position dust spurting out from its wounds. Wincing it lifts its hands a soft blue glow enveloping them as it healed the wounds luckily, stable fractures easy to fix and required less energy. The subject learned that if it pretended to pass out it could have the rest of the day off to rest and fix the wounds it made things easier for the next round of tests.

The pain was normal; a stable in its life there was never a moment of its pitiful existence that it wasn’t in pain. The subject had endured violent beatings, constant electrical shocks, but in its opinion nothing was worse the burning sensation of DT entering his marrow. The subject didn’t know the meaning of contentment much less happiness it was told things don’t feel such emotions why should they? It was just a creation from Dr. Gaster another experiment mean to bend to his needs and will; guilt clenched the subject’s soul he should’ve made it to the other side of the room. The subject didn’t want to be a failed experiment it has seen the ashes of their failures, couldn’t even summon a bone by the time they were two how _pathetic_. The subject wouldn’t let itself succumb to the same fate eyes glowing he teleported two feet “again” he told himself, three feet.

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“again”

“AgAiN” it screamed in desperation voice cracking until the subject teleported right to the brink of the bars rimming his cell fifteen feet away from the wall.

A few rooms away Gaster watched the following proceedings on the security cams interested in the renewed energy in the subject. He mindlessly recorded the progress on the board “ **Fifteen feet”** he mused as his creation slumped on the cell the cyan glow dying from its socket replaced with tired gray specks. A cruel smile curled on Gaster’s face “ **tomorrow”** he said to no one in particular **“we’ll move on the lethality training.”**


	2. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The subject makes a friend yay I'm sure everything will be just peachy from here ;)

The subject blinked its sockets in confusion instead of the usual tests determining the full extent of its power it found itself in a blank room with a jiggly substance wobbling nervously. The subject had only seen skeletons before well actually a skeleton since the subject was a thing, not a monster. However it was certain the wobbly substance was not a skeleton so it must be a thing the subject determined. The new creature continued to wobble green ooze seeping out of its dark colored body obliviously not belonging on the spotless tile floor and the bleached walls.

The subject looked around nervously it wasn’t given any specific set of instructions just throw into a room with another thing like itself. Then it hit, perhaps the test is for the new thing and not itself that made sense so the subjected waited for the creature to carry out its actions. After thirty minutes the jelly like blob was still wobbling and gave an occasional gurgle, ooze making its way to the subject’s feet.

“what’s your number” the subject asked trying to start so friendly chatter hoping things would move along. The subject found itself disappointed when the blob made a sickening sucking sound in response.

“mine is 01010011 01100001 01101110 01110011” the subject recited making another feeble attempt but it was clear it wasn’t one for conversation.

The subject made its way over to the follow thing the blob quaking faster ripples of magic flowing through its body. Overwhelmed with curiosity the subject shoved it hand into the wobbly substance a rush of cold sticky goo filling the gaps between the bones. Pulling its hand out the ooze seeped into the pores of his bones turning it a sickly green the coldness sending shivers down its spine. The coldness of the substance made the subject’s bones start to rattle in a weird dance the fellow creature beside him mimicking its actions to the best of it gelatinous ability.

“you like that huh” the blob wiggled then gurgled contently it made a new friend! For the remainder of their time alone the two ‘things’ played the odd game of mimicking each other's unique dances gurgling and oozing happily as one. The subject liked the new the thing it made it feel…the subject frowned he couldn’t describe the feeling accurately. The closest word that came to the subject was that had the blob made him feel warm.

After wiggling, jiggling, wobbling, and shaking, the subject found itself exhausted not magically but physically exhausted so it laid on the unforgiving floors. The cold tile made it hard for sleep to overtake the subject and was thankful when the small blob glided easily over its curled body the underside significantly warmer than the gelatinous glop from before. The blob gurgled contently partially enveloping Gaster’s creation giving a light goopy tap on its cheek bones before settling in for the night.

All was for the first time, peaceful, that is until the large steel door slammed against the wall shaking the entire room awaking the two things from their slumber. The kindly blob start shaking nervously as the long skeleton scientist loomed over his creation’s body a malice lacing his smile.

 **“Kill it”** he commands pointing to the quaking moldy glop resting on top of its chest, gurgling defensively.

“what” the subject says disoriented confused by the sudden anger and intensity filling the once peaceful and warm room.

 **“Kill it”** the twisted gleam in the doctor’s eyes intensifying watching as the subject realized the purpose of the test.

The subject eye lights widen and wobble with sadness as he effortless conjures a bone aimed for the center of the blob quaking with fear. The kindly gelatinous substance sinks in despair its primitive sensory skills realizing the offensive energy is coming from its new rattling friend. Letting the attack fly the subject closes his sockets tears rimming the edges as a loud crack rings through in his skull.

Opening them the subject looks defiantly into the doctors eyes “no” it says mustering courage pulling the blob closer to his chest. The attack glows and fades on the broken tile floor avoiding the strange wobbly creature safe in its arms. Keeping its gaze on its creator the Doctor didn’t shock him or reprimand him for his disobedience but instead summoned an attack of his own. The subject knew what was coming it was a failed experiment soon it would be its ashes spread across the barren tile floor. Bracing for the final blow he looks down on the blob wanting the creature to fill his final moments of the only other thing in this place.

The attack was released and a think semi creamy powder covered its body the blob disappearing from his arm. Looking down it was just a pile of fine dust lying motionlessly on his lap. Tears streamed from his eyes the pile becoming a thick white paste sticking to his arms and clothing the grief mounting.

A hard slap rolled the subject across the room **“You will do better tomorrow or”** he drifted away for theatrical purposes **“that will be you on the floor.”** Gaster left the room locking his creation in the room marked by his failures, his creation will succeed, and everything of his succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be frequently updated than deleted until the writer remembers what quality writing is frustration has intensified


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The subject investigates screaming in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NoT delete this

The subject breathed heavily after completing the sixteenth volley of attacks mostly bones with time jumps peppered in a random. The blue glow died in its sockets as the subject sank to its knees. A shiver flowed down its spine when a bandaged hand rested heavily on its shoulders.  “i’m sorry, i-i’m s-so sorry, i’m g-getting up s-see, i’m fine, i’m f-fine” the subject shook desperately trying to climb back to its feet. The subject’s bones itched as it remembered Gaster hovering over its restrained body. The subject also remembered Gaster reveling in its screams as he methodically broke every bone in its body. The doctor’s voice echoed in his skull **_“You don’t have choices, choices hurt make you feel, and things don’t feel.”_**

Gaster’s fingers clamping on its cheeks pulling the subject out of its horrid reality and into a worse one as he pulled the subject to his face. **“Pathetic”** he spits the subject bracing itself as it was hurled towards the wall. The subject slid down from the ceiling crashing on to the boiling plastic mess that once resembled a human’s figure. Gaster’s footsteps clapped on the tile floor the subject’s vision scrambled so it appeared that three were closing in on its limp body. **“We want to collect the human’s soul”** the doctor enunciated each word filled to the brim with rage and disappointment. **“If you obliterate the body, you obliterate the SOUL”** he seethed blue magic pulling the subject out of the melted mess, the plastic hardening on its bones. **“Control your magic or you will take its place”** pointing to the lump, the blob of what used to resemble the head rolled and flatten on the floor.

Stupidly the subject protested squirming against the doctor’s hold “that’s impossible, my…”

The hold on its soul tightened the pressure threatening to shatter the small floating heart wobbling dangerously from the stress. Gaster’s unbandage hand clacked against the subject’s face the bones chipping from the subjects cheek bones. **“Learn how to your mouth while you’re at it”** throwing the subject against the floor, its bones grinding against the tile as it skid towards the door. **“Now leave”** he commanded the subject scrambling to its feet only to fall down the hardened plastic shifting its balance. **“Leave”** Gaster growled sending a bone only narrowly missing its skull, the subject managing to roll out into the hallway. The subject ran down the corridor magic enveloping its body teleporting to the cell as more bones gave chase. Exhausted the subject slumped against the bars Gaster’s demented voice infesting its thoughts.

“things don’t feel” it muttered becoming the subject’s mantra; ironically enough it was the only words that calmed its emotions that allowed it to sleep.

The subject sockets flew open as a high pitched wail blared through the facility. Putting its hands to the bars the subject gaze was set beyond the cell only to peer into the unsettling darkness. The subject frowned Gaster must’ve left hours ago hence the darkness that draped over it and the creature.

“hello” it called but the screams drowned out the voice increasing with intensity with each passing moment. Placing its hands where the ears may have laid the subject attempted to ignore the noise which for reasons unknown made its soul ache with sadness. Before the subject could stop, it found itself wandering the corridors searching for the object that was making those distressful calls, the noise like a homing call for the subject. Its bones clacked on the ground the subject passing a row of cells much like its own, judging by the length in which it walked the subject was somewhere in the other end of the labs. Peering into the last cell a small shadow shifted in the darkness the screams faltering as the subject approached.

“hello” the subject called out again to the shadowy figure pushing its hand through the metal bars. The shadow quieted sniffling two tiny pricks of light gazing upon the subjects figure. Shakily reaching out a tiny skeletal hand laid itself daintily on the subject’s palm pulling closer itself towards the subject. The shadow drawling itself out of the dark recesses revealed a skinny skeleton appearing to be no older than the age of four years old.  


“HI” the skeleton spoke the voice almost as loud as the screams. A large magnificent smile beamed at the subject the skeleton staring in awe. The skeleton reached out gingerly, gracing the broken chips on its cheek the subject wincing at the touch. “YOU GOTS A BOO-BOO” the skeleton’s bonebrow furrowed an orange glow emanating from his hands, warmth spreads through the subject’s body as the chips smoothed over the bone once again whole. “I GOTS LOTS OF BOO-BOOS TOO” the skeleton announced almost like it was an accomplishment making the subject cringe. Lifting up the sleeves the skeleton revealed long scars marking his arm each in different stages of healing dust was still spilling of a few. The subject reeled only to realize that it too was no different from the small skel but something about this seemed wrong the skeleton was so small, too small to be riddled with scars.

“hey what’s your name” the subject asked kneeling so the skeleton didn’t have to crane his neck.

The skeleton face scrunched up in concentration “01010000 01100001 0111…UM” the skeleton started to shake violently in fear. “I’M SORRY I NO KNOW DA REST IT TOO HARD TO REMEMBERS” the skeleton frowns looking downcast staring at his feet, orange tears starting to rim around the sockets.

“no no no no, it’s okay, it’s okay” the subject soothed petting the skel’s skull “we’ll just have to think of a different name one that’s easy to remember” the subject smiled encouragingly.

“REALLYS” the skeleton beamed all traces of sadness and fear vanishing from his face excitement causing his bones to rattle.

“yeah, a new name one that doesn’t have all those crazy numbers” the subject said tapping its finger between the skeleton’s sockets. The skeleton laughed clasping his tiny hands on the subject’s finger shaking it eagerly.

The subject pondered on what name to give the adorably excitable skel, the name had to be perfect fit to his personality to the finest detail. It was then the subject remembered that skeletal children where typically named after their font the subject itself was denied that right since it was nothing more than a thing. However to call the small skeleton crying in the middle of the night alone desperate for a companionship a thing felt wrong, the subject’s soul heavy just thinking of him being called a thing or a series of meaningless numbers.

“papyrus, your new name is papyrus” the subject said after a moments contemplation.

“PA, PA” the skeleton attempted to relay his name “PAP” it squealed happily the name resonating with his soul. “PAP, PAP, PAP” papyrus danced around the cell before screaming his name in the subjects face.

Papyrus suddenly stop in his track spinning around to face the subject watching him dance happily his emotions infectious. “WHAT YOUR NAME” Papyrus squeaked his bony butt and legs still dancing uncontrollably refusing to stay stationary.

The subject became ridged reciting its ‘name’ like many times before “01010011 01100001 01101110…” the subject stopped when it realized the lost expression on Papyrus’s face. Sighing the subject tried to remember what its font was since a skeleton or a thing was not cable of deciphering its own font it had to be given by another. The subject remembered gazing upon Gaster’s long lab coat asking what font it held Gaster murmuring something about that was only a trivial information before muttering the font in a hushed voice that was almost inaudible.

“sans” the subject answered knowing that it would be must easier to remember, Papyrus who was nothing more than a small child.

“SNAS” Papyrus repeated holding on to the name of his new idol and companion.

“sure” Sans shrugged deciding that it was close enough to his name. Sans felt odd his mind was unfamiliar with the concept of being something with a name removing him just a bit further from the concept of being a thing or an it as he constantly referred himself to.

Sans realized that he’d been away from his cell probably long enough that Gaster would have noticed his prolonged absence. Although in reality the doctor hardly bothered confident that Sans was to loyal or timid to escape while Papyrus was too small and trusting to even attempt to leave. Not knowing this however, Sans started to make his way back to his cell promising himself to come back soon. Only when a small skeletal hand tugged on thin papery clothes did he turn back and see Papyrus with water puppy dog eyes staring at him pleadingly.

“PLEAS STAYS HERE WITH MES” the eyes starting to twinkle with tears “DA DARK IS SCARYS” he whined pulling Sans closer to him. Sans hesitated trying to get his feet to move forward but found that they were going opposite direction towards Papyrus his eyes flooding with relief. Settle down by the bars Papyrus small fist clenched Sans tattered ‘shirt’ resting his skull by the bars Sans doing the same. Side by side Sans and Papyrus slept through the night their hands eventually becoming intertwined protecting each other from the nightmares that lurked in the darkness and for the second time in Sans’s pitiful existence he was happy.

And like all good things they must end, tired shuffles of heavy feet snapped Sans out of his peaceful slumber fear energizing his bones. Without thinking he teleported out of sight hiding behind a bend just a few feet away the metal bars shuddering as they opened.  Sans was already walking away so he couldn’t hear the exchange between Dr. Gaster and the lovable skel Papyrus but he did hear a large clack and a shrill scream following soon after. Sans imagined that Papyrus simply fell perhaps hurting himself in the process and the Doctor healing his wounds. Sans knew that he was just lying to himself but it was the only thing stopping him from tearing Gaster apart limb by limb as a fire smoldered in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be uhhhhhh heart warming???


	4. A Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster asks the Undertale's age old question and Sans is just really really confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to update longer than I wanted to just been busy you know? Anyways I said this chapter would be heart warming and by that I mean it won't be excessively depressing or abusivey like how the rest of the story right now. Annnyway this is just a filler until I get to a slightly more exciting bit in the story I believe this is what people call (let me summon the souls my old English teachers) rising action.

The whirling of cameras filled the empty rooms and abandoned cells. The dripping water from rusted faucets floods the corridors in an eerie echo. The halls seem to grow in the ever expanding darkness quiet shuffles move in a rhythmic fashion the sound close to nonexistent. Down an inhabited corridor a skeletal hands floats lazily in the air an orange light pulses angrily in the centre. Disturbing the uneasy silence was a metallic clank, followed by a loud jungle than the sound of bone hurriedly clasping the metal object. The floating hand slows to a stop the glow blink rapidly like a flicker fire.

Sans holds his breath the tips of the fingering brushing up against his sockets, transferring a sense of dread. Remaining motionless and soundless not even allowing himself to draw the occasional breath, Sans stares hopelessly at the hard hands gracing his face. " _MOVE"_ he shouts in his head impatiently as his legs start to stiffen from inactivity.

In his hands he clutches a bell it was maybe the thirtieth time he'd successfully acquired the jingling object. To most that may seem like an accomplishment collecting a purposefully loud object without being seen or heard for the most part walking down empty corridors. Sans would be proud if it wasn't for the fact that the other successful attempts was followed and preceded by 384 failures the test only given once a day. While standing there he remembers being smacked, smashed, speared, and even lassoed by Gaster's floating hands into the various walls. He gotten used to the new kind of constant abuse a his collage of fractures that he wouldn't be able to say whether he was experiencing any pain.

After two hours of staring at the constant strobing  of the orange glow his head started to spin wildly. His eye lights had almost completely diminished as the world started to become a series of orange blob like color. Sans's sockets instinctively closed his mind trying to prevent any more of the bright disorienting and quite obnoxious colour. The tiniest clap of his lids shutting was enough to set off the hand, Sans tensed as a flare of energy burst emanating from the hole. Orange magic exploded sending him flying towards the wall, in one last effort of self preservation his eyes shifted to a cyan hue teleporting himself into a random location. When his magic cleared he found himself skidding across a musty white marble floor. His skull clashed lightly against the desk behind him the objects above tittering upon his impact. Sans groaned he could put exploded into his list of failures shaking the stiffness out of his limbs still clutching the bell.

Standing up he gazed upon a large room that appeared to be once a laboratory filled with scientists bustling about the machines that wrapped around the room. Four desks occupied the corners cluttered with papers and a small wooden plaque letters engraved in gold. Investigating further the names read Doctor Gaster, Doctor Almay, Doctor Phillips, and that last one was blank. In fact this last desk was the most peculiar there wasn't a single piece of paper lain on the surface, barren in fact except for a few cobwebs.

Wait Sans realized there was a small rectangle squared imprinted on the surface a photo covered in a fine layer of dust. It was full of creatures he didn't recognize creature that were certain not skeletons. They were white but their bones appeared to have an odd ripple effect about them so some spots an unhealthy grayish hue.The two larger creatures were clad in long purple robes golden crown rimming their heads which odd shaped (what Sans summed were thin bones) objects dangled from their skulls. Two children rested in their arms dress in identical lime green and yellow shirt and brownish black shorts. Despite the similar clothing choices one was a miniature version of the other but cuter with big round eyes and small teeth poking out from the upper lip. The second child was undeniably a human the red rosy cheeks and brown stringy hair giving it away.

But it wasn't the human coinciding with monsters that made the picture odd, no it was the one lanky skeleton standing beside them. He possessed a wide smile stretched to the corners of his sockets they eye light twinkling merrily. In the male skeleton's hands was a newborn swaddled in blue blankets the face pressed into his shirt hidden from the camera's view. 

Sans _wouldn't_ have been able to recognize the one character in the photo if it wasn't for the silver rimmed glasses. Those glasses reflecting back from the photo confirmed it the merry skeleton was no other than Doctor Gaster. Sans stared at the picture in awe unsure of how to feel about the situation that was laid out before him a human with monsters smiling happily with the rest. He'd been told humans are heartless murders, he'd seen humans kill from the footage Gaster frequently showed him to gain Intel against the enemy. He has laid eyes in the twisted and demented smile of humans as the relished the flow of dust slipping through there fingers after there brutal massacres. But here it was a genuine happy and pleasant the smile on everyone's faces and that's what unsettled him. Gaster never even once held a hopeful  gleam his looks were always ones of malevolence his sockets boiling over with hatred. Sans almost felt pity whatever caused his creator to become the monstrosity he is now, but according to him things don't feel so he didn't embrace the emotion that picture evoked and entailed.

The door creaked whipping around there stood Gaster and his nine glowing hands circling about him like a hive of irritated bees. His face was etched with annoyance and pent up frustrations his main hands anxiously wanting release the energy on closing being possible. His face convulsed in to anger his hand raise to smack him in the back of his skull, Sans flinching out of trained habit. However the attack never came, Gaster's hand halted when his gaze settled one the old photo held in his creation's hands. **"Where did you"** he eye lights changing into an expression that Sans couldn't identify. Gaster took the photo cradling it in his hands as though it were made of glass.

Seeing his vulnerably Sans knew that if he had questions that it had to be now "was that a human?"

**"Yes"** he said automatically his attentions still on the photograph tracing the outline of the figures.

"are they dead" Gaster grip tightened slightly his eye lights starting to wobble from sadness.

 **"Most of them"** he said his voice constricted like he was holding back sobs. **"And those who aren't"** he said gazing upon his former self **"Might as well be"**

"and the baby?"

Gaster eye lights vanished staring giving Sans a deadened look sending chills down his spine. He plopped into the wheeled chair beside him, his legs to heavy carry both the weight of his grief and sins. **"That is enough questions now leave"** recovering some of his usual demeanor. Sans held out the bell in the palm of his hand Gaster picking it up between his fingertips tossing it into one of the many waste baskets littered around the room. **"We won't be doing that test anymore"** he muttered.

"what's gonna happen tomorrow" Sans asked perplexed there was always some sort of  test unless he was knocked unconscious of course. Sans had taken up an renewed interest on preforming more experiments and tests his eagerness seemed to rattle Gaster's bones just a bit. Now, he wasn't doing more painful experiments because he enjoyed it but because the more he is used for the Doctor's needs the less scars Papyrus had lacing his arms and legs.

Gaster's voice snapped Sans out of his train of thought **"I'll figure that out tomorrow, now _go_ " **he emphasized finally lifting his face covered in plump purple pearly tears.

Sans was too stunned by Gaster's display of weakness all he could do was stare dumbly.

 **"01010011..."** he roared before forcing down more tears, swallowing his sobs. **"Sans"** he choked hardly above a whisper " **please...just go"** he pleaded.

Sans tilted his head in a nod making his way door confused by the sudden respect Gaster had showed him that he called him Sans not just a random string of numbers.

At the thrash hold he halted his hands on the door way as Gaster spoke **"Do you think even the worse person can change that everyone could be a good person if they just try?"**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sans looked down to his feet before leaving without a sound his silence had said enough perhaps worse than any words could covey in any from or structure. From the barren desk's drawer Gaster pulled out a faded blue blanket the silk flowing between his fingers. His son had only been alive for eight years before he died when a human fell in to the underground and attacked him in his sleep pushing him to the brink of dusting with nothing more than a toy knife. He had killed the human how had waited patiently for each monster to sleep before attacking them in the misted of the night it was Gaster who heard his sons screams it was Gaster who killed the human but Gaster couldn't not save his son. For weeks he laid painfully on the brink of death Fallen Down he struggled and held on for three months before he told his son to let go. Gaster will never forget the look of relief the bliss on his face as he faded away becoming a pile of dust on just yet other bed identical to so many others.

However his son never truly died none of the children did even though they all have turned to dust but like he said they might as well be after all they don't even have complete souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Sans and Papyrus forging that brotherly bond that we all know and love so that when the time comes,  
> I will make you feel soooo happy because that is what I do I make people happy not crush there hearts or anything like that.  
> What would give you that impression?  
> (*writer didn't realize no one said anything and is rambling like a mad person)  
> I would never never ever break anyone's heart ever I swear on my soul.  
> (*writer laughs dementedly realizing they don't have one)


	5. The Fluffy Brotherly Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus grow closer and someone finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I wrote several drafts for this chapter and I just decided to mush it all into this one because im too lazy to pick one and um assure all of you that there is going to be absolutely no sadness once so ever *writer tries to wink but fails*

_He knew that he lost control but he didn’t care, he should but he didn’t. Later he might regret losing his temper it’s been nearly seventeen human years or in less impressive terms two weeks and five days if one were to go by a monster’s sense of time, since his last violent episode. However he didn’t care about his pesky side goals and they certainly weren’t going to stop him for collecting sweet, sweet vengeance._

_He cornered three monsters, all part of a small gang that has been terrorizing the small children in the area for pocket change. Unfortunately for them they chose the wrong monster and had to reap the consequences, so they had every right to be terrified as they cowered in the small ally in New Home._

_They also had the right to be slightly embarrassed since he had the reputation of being the weakest and cutest monster in the underground. He was truthfully almost twelve years olds though most nodded condescendingly probably because he was no taller than the average monster of seven. In his face he carried the look of the adorably pudgy roundness of a baby’s face and that was impressive considering he was a skeleton. It didn’t help that he also had the stature of stuffed bear round, small, and extremely huggable with the classic everlasting grin._

_He didn’t mind being known for his irresistible cuteness and not the fact that he was twelve and already graduated from high school or he’d invented several different devices by the time he was eight. Okay he was a little resentful but being the cutest monster in the underground had its benefits, like being protected by multiple swooning monsters._

_What he didn’t realized is that being one of the cutest monsters also meant that to bullies and the monster scum in front of him, he was seen as a giant marshmallow of vulnerability._

_And it was more or less for this reason the monsters were quaking with fear in a dingy back alley, more or less._

_Apparently these monsters didn’t get the memo stating that monsters had to be nice or they would literally die a slow and agonizing death. He planned on delivering that memo personally as a ‘nice’ courtesy for such poor, misguided individuals. After all he was known for being such a sweet and adorable monster, who would be better to do honors than him?_

_Unknown to the skeleton what the three monsters (a Scrawny Dog, a Buff Wolf, and a Yellow Lizard) saw something that was far from adorable. What they saw was something ripped off of the pages of horror stories that parents advise not to read before bed. Sure the small skel was still just short of three feet tall but that didn’t really matter when he had teeth the size daggers and fingers that curled into razors sharp knives. Making his appearance even more menacing were the large cyan flames licking his body and everything several feet in his distance leaving blacken scars where they lain._

_The skeleton alone was terrifying enough but the large skeletal dragon/floating dog heads were worse swarming around him like a hive of angry bees. The heads’ mandibles were constantly vomiting large white beams of raw magic spinning around haphazardly destroying everything in its path._

_As the blasters and the skeleton approached closer the monsters knew that there was no escaping the rage filled monster.  The skeleton was anything but weak it appeared to have the magical prowess of a boss monster and the burning passion of a fire elemental all rolled into one very _____ burrito._

_The monster shuddered as the skeleton soles clapped closer to their position, to their relief both him and the blaster stopped a few feet in front of them._

_The skeleton broke out into an earsplitting smile revealing more of the dagger like teeth; in a sickening cheery voice he spoke softly “oh did i scare you? i didn’t mean to, i mean monsters like you must be really strong and brave” he started rocking back and forth on his heels “i mean a-lousy-poor-excuse-for-a-monster like me surely can’t scare you! i bet you’re so strong you could survive a blast from one of this bad puppies over here”, he points to his attacks, “but hey”, he shrugs, “what do i know?”_

_“We didn’t mean to” spoke the Scrawny Dog eying the blaster uneasily as a hiss rang out from its jaws._

_The skeleton’s eye lights disappeared “yeah, well i didn’t mean to doesn’t fix wounds” he snapped viscously. “now all i want is an apology. that’s not much to ask…after all you nearly killed my brother.”_

_“I’m sorry” the dog monster piped up once again before cowering behind Buff Wolf in case he lashes out again._

_oh not to me, to my bro. so if you would so kindly as to follow me we can deal with this civilly. “_

_The Scrawny Dog and the less noticed Yellow Lizard eagerly followed the skeleton since they weren’t usually one of conflict and certainly didn’t want one with him. The Buff Wolf however, stayed behind defiantly either from stupidity or blind courage (just assume the latter)._

_This did not go unnoticed “you’re coming right” the blasters trained themselves on the wolf._

_“Why you even care about making us apologize to that stupid brat? He’s not even your real brother” the skeleton’s lights flashed dangerously at the declaration. “He doesn’t even know your name.”_

_“that’s not the question i asked” he seethed  “now let’s try this again, you’re coming right…”_

_“No” the Buff Wolf said authoritatively, he wasn’t going to take orders from some kid that had anger issues! He had a reputation to uphold and one angry marshmallow wasn’t going to break it._

_“heh heh heh heh… Ẇ̘̻̟̺̝͔̟̼̩̐͠ ̩̳̔̀ͦͥͯ͗̚͢͢͞ͅR̵̪̹̹̝̲̹̻̋̒̈͘͝ ̾͆̒ͮ͌̒͊͗Ȍ͓͎͚̭̜̠̗̘ͮͭ ̸̜͕̫̦̙̣̪̆̏̎͊̚Ņ̼̙̼̩̝ͭ̎̍̽ ̴̛̞̼̩̫̹̅̈́̐ͭ́ͭͭ̚ͅĢ̧̘͍͎̳̘͇̣͓̎ͥ̈́͋ͣ̒̊ͫ ̘̭ͦ̾ͥ̇ͯ̈̈́ ̥̘̪̬̠̉̃͆̆ͣ͘A̙̝̪ͯ͆̿ͪͨ̚ ̸̵͓̺ͮ͊ͧ̑̿ͩͮ́N͎̦͇̼̠ͫͩ̾̔͛̾̀̚͘ ̱͔̖̋ͬ̇̑͆̎̂̓ͯ͘S̟͓ͣͤ͒̋̐ ̴̵̦̥̱̥̠̺̲̄ͨ͋̍̑͋̊̔Ẅ̵͉͕̟̹̠́͌̔ͪ̍̍ͦͯ ̮͚̬̮̤̩͚̙̑ͧ͌̀̀E̷̥͓̬̹͓̓̽̐͗̂ ̛̖̩̺̳ͩ͢R̴͕̩̣͉͎͊͂͘-” his voice echoed as he gripped the Buff wolf’s soul, suspending him in the air. The blasters’ maws froth with white magic aimed at the sadly over confident monster._

_“you can apologize to by bro at the hospital *sigh* i really didn’t want to do this, but you just leave me no choice” he shrugged again._

_Just before he could release his attack a hand rested heavily on his shoulders **“Son, think about what you’re doing, you might regret it later.”**_

_The skeleton’s eye lights vanished “they deserve this.”_

_**“Even so, you don’t want to hurt them”** he soothed placing his other hand on his son’s shoulder._

_“i do” he shook the grasp on the monster faltering.”_

_**“No you don’t”** said the father spinning his son around to face him._

_they hurt, the hurt “  ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕_” he said rage creeping back into his marrow._

 

**_“ “̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ count with me together okay?”_ **

 

_"what about  ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕ _” he demanded his magic forcefully tightening on Buff Wolf’s soul causing him to whimper._

 

**_"He’s fine, we can see him soon but first you need to count. Okay   ̶̛̙͍͇̝̦͖͔͓̱͓͚̹̠̳̿͊̽͜ ̴̣̦̲͌̆͘͜ ̵̥͈̲̼͈͈̥͇̥̯̔̎̐͆̍̂͒̽̂͝͠ ̸̡̧͎͓͖̬̰̫̘̘̩̐͒̌ͅͅͅ ̶̧͓̗̪̪͙̬̾̄͛̈́̀̃̏̍̎̾̒͌̒̽͝ ̸̢͙̖̦̩͔͎̉̽̏͂̄̊͋̚̕͠ ̸̨̙͉͈̺̝͍̙̮̠͇̪͆̋̂̋̅̎͒̕  ?”_ **

_“okay” he obliged._

_“From ten”_

_**“Ten…”** _

* * *

 

Sans awoke to the sound of whimpering, not of pain but of loneliness. Annoyed and still exhausted he tried to ignore the whimpers huddling himself into the farthest corner of the cell. For a while Sans faded in and out of consciousness as the whimpers switched between different volumes of vocalization. To his relief the noise quieted and allowed the night to settle over the facility…for about five minutes.

“AAUUUUUUUUGHUUUAAGHUUAGH…”

Sans jumped to his feet the unearthly howling causing his bones to rattle in primal fear. Clamping his hands where his ears would be he yelled trying to contest with the howls “SHuT Up FoR tHE love OF AsGoRE sToP.”

“AAUUUGAHHHUGGAAUGHUUAHAAAUGHAAU” the wailing continued and seem to have no intention to end,

His annoyance growing Sans walked toward the bars and teleported into the halls. Pacing himself as not to drain his magic he place short intervals of walking between his ‘short cuts’. After four minutes Sans appeared in an cell identical to his own in a flash of blue light behind a very small skel.

Papyrus had attached himself to the top of the cell bars his screams projected in the area that Sans would and should be. Gripping his soul Sans spun Papyrus around so he was face him. Taking Papyrus by the shoulders Sans shook him violently until the noise died in his nonexistent throat.

“never do that again” he glowered already in a sour mood and the day hadn’t even gotten a chance to start.

Papyrus just grinned and squealed happily “SNAS!” Sans expression still bordered on rage and mild frustration “I IS SO HAPPYS YOU’RE HERE I WAS LONELIES.” He brakes the bonds that held him and started dancing around Sans reveling in his company. “I HABS MISSES YOU” he declares wrapping his arms around Sans’s waist, pressing his skull on his side.

Even if he tried Sans wouldn’t have been able to stop the grin that widened on his face, after each moment Paps held him. Trying to keep up his annoyed charade he rolled his eyes and pried papyrus off of him “you woke me up from my sleep” he pouted sliding on to the floor. But his eye lights gave it away in truth Sans was just as excited as Papyrus even if he was a bit groggy.

“WELLS I GUESS YOU HABS TWO SLEEPS HERES NOW SO I WILL SNOT WAKIE YOU” he huffed laying himself on Sans lap.

“yeah i guess i do” he agreed already starting to dose off “i don’t want to tibia bonely.”

This time it was Papyrus’s turn to be annoyed “NO” he said pounding his fists on Sans’s ribs.

“what you don’t find me humerous” he said with mocked hurt.

“NO! YOUR PUNS ARE STEWPIDS. THEY LACKS” Papyrus crunches up his face in concentration “QUALITIES.”

“sorry, guess i’m too bone tired to think of any good ones” Sans says closing his sockets.

“NYEH STOP!”

“na…i’ll just keeping puns in my dreams”.

“YOU WOODS NOT” Papyrus said offended by the ideal of such and atrocity.

“no?”

“YOU WOULDN”TS!”

“heh…sure”

“THAT IT I IS HAVING TO STOPS YOU FROM RUINING DA DREAMS” says Papyrus harrumphing on his chest. It was literally only a matter of seconds before the skeletons laid hand and hand fast asleep little smiles plastered on their faces

_“nine…”_

**_"Eight..."_ **

* * *

 

Sans sat in the cell while Papyrus excitedly babbled about his day often moving around the cell while doing so. By the sound of it the day had gone well just intelligence test and light schooling.

“AND FOR BEINGS EXTRA GOODS I GOT THIS” Papyrus shoves a book in Sans’s face then drops it in his lap. Picking it up to investigate his eye lights immediately ached when he gazed upon the sheer brightness of the cover. In large black letters in contrast to the rainbow of a background was the words ‘peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny’ Sans smiled weakly.

“cool book pap” Papyrus snatched the book out of his hands and flipped it to a random page.

“IT IS THE BESTESTS OB DA BOOKS” he says holding it protectively to his heart.

“i’m sure it is” Sans response with a hint of sarcasm, he could think of at least three that were probably infinitely better.

“Papyrus narrowed his sockets “I’LL READS IT TO YOU. THEN YOU SEES IT IS THE BESTESTS OB DA STORIES NYEH, NYEH.”

He clears his nonexistent throat dramatically “THERE ONCE WAS TWO SKELLIES, THEY ARE BESTEST OF FWENDS! THE BIG SKELLY STAY WITH DA SMALLS SKELLY WHEN SAD AND LONELIES. DA BIG SKELLY PWOTECTSES SMOL SKELLY FROMS MEANS SHADOWS MONSTERS CAUSE HES BIGS AND STRONGS. AND SMALL SKELLY HELP DA BIG SKELLY LAUGHS CAUSE SMOL SKELLY IS THE CUTESTSES!

“heh” Sans laughs he was pretty sure the story was about a bunny but he’d just let Papyrus have this.

“THIS IS NOTS A FUNNIEST STORY IT IS SCARIES AND SADS!”

“oh?”

“YES THERE IS BIG MONSTER AND HE HURTS DA SKELLIES CAUSE HE IS A MEANIE.”

Sans shifted uncomfortably “uh do these to ‘skellies’ have a name?”

“OB COURSE” Papyrus seemed offended “BIG SKELLY IS SNAPS AND YOUNGER SKELLY IS PANS.”

“oh okay”

“NOWS STOPS INTERRUPTINGS MES…ANYWAYS THERE IS BIG SCARIES MONSTER AND HE IS RED CAUSE HE IS EVILS AND MEANS. HE TELL SKELLIES TO DO HARD TASKSES AND HURTS SKELLIES WHEN THEY FAILS. HE TRIES TO MAKE SKELLIES DO THINGS THAT WILL MAKES SKELLIES RED LIKE HIMS BUT SKELLIES REFUSE CAUSE THEY ARE NOT EVILS.

Sans wraps Papyrus protectively in his arms he doesn’t like this part of the story.

"SCARIES MONSTER DOESN’T LIKE SKELLIES TOGETHER SO HE KEEPS DEM APARTS SO THEY ARE LONELYS AND DIS MAKES SKELLIES SAD CAUSE DAY ARE ALWAYS WANTS TO BE TOGETHERS. SO ONE DAYS SMALL SKELLY GOES TO BIG SKELLY AND SAYSES HE GOTS A PLAN AND BIG SKELLY AGREES CAUSE IT IS GOOD PLAN” Papyrus pauses for a while.

“so what’s the plan paps?”

Papyrus slaps the book on Sans’s skull “STOPS INTERRUPTINGS! SO BIG AND SMALL SKELLY STAYS TOGETHER AND WAITS FOR SCARIES MONSTER TO COMES. WHEN HE COMES SCARIES MONSTER IS MAD BUT DA TWO SKELLIES HUGS HIM SO HE DON’T HURT DA SKELLIES.

“so what does happens to the” Sans cringes “skellies?”

Papyrus glares at Sans and continues “THE SCARIES MONSTER TURNS OUT TO BE A HUGE SKELLY AND HE IS SMILINGS. HE IS BLUE LIKE LITTLE SKELLIES CAUSE HE IS GOOD AND NOTS BAD ANYMORES. HE IS SO GOODS HE TAKENS THE SKELLIES AND THEY ALL LIVES TOGETHERS SMILINGS AND THE SKELLIES WERE NEVER LONELYS AGAINS. DA END.”

“great story paps” he says hugging Papyrus tighter he wasn’t sure if that was bittersweet or just plain depressing. However it was clear Paps did have some sort of understanding of their situation in his own Papyrusy way.

“I KNOWS BECAUSE IT IS THE BESTEST OF STORIES” Papyrus beams starting up at Sans admirably.

“but what about the bunny paps?”

“WHAT?”

“the title it is called peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny” pointing to the cover.

“THE STORIES IS ABOUTS TWO SKELLIES” Papyrus frowns.

“yeah but the…”Sans eye lights widen, Papyrus can’t read“never mind.”

Papyrus shifts into a comfortable position in Sans arms “HOWS WAS YOUR DAY” he asked innocently.

Sans traces the cracks on the back of his skull and frowns, looking down on Papyrus he replies “it’s getting better.”

_“seven…”_

**_“Six…”_ **

* * *

 

“DO YOU THINKS IM STUPIDS” Papyrus asks out of the blue.

“no” Sans raising his bonebrow he never considered papyrus stupid. Yes, he admits he does lacks certain…skills and not to be narcissistic but he was certainly nowhere near his level of intelligence. With that being said, Papyrus had a certain intelligence that couldn’t really be taught through books. It was something that both he and Gaster lack greatly.

“Dr. GA-GAS-Ga…Dr. G SAYS I’M STEWPIDS, HE SAYS THAT I DISSAPOINTS THAT I AM NOT AS GOODS.”

Sans’s soul burned with the familiar anger whenever Gaster meddles with Papyrus. He knows that just like him paps was technically a thing, a thing that Gaster was meant to meddle with. And technically Sans didn’t care, Papyrus wasn’t a thing he was a lovable skel that was his br…Anyways Gaster could beat, kick, and blast on him all he wanted but hurting Papyrus physically or mentally? Well let’s just say he has imagined Gaster’s death more times than he can count.

“papyrus you’re not stupid, honestly your one of the smartest…monsters I know” that wasn’t saying much but he meant it.

Instead of being comforted Papyrus’s face soured “STOPS LYINGS.”

“paps i’m not…”

“NYEH” Papyrus interjected throwing his hands in the air “I CAN’T EVENS READS!”

“then how did you read me the stories of the two skellies?”

“I READS IN BETWEEN THE LINES” he sniffed.

Sans chuckled crafty he thought “so what if you can’t read?”

“COULD YOU READS AT MYS AGE” he interrogates.

A blue tint hovered over Sans’s check bones by the time he was paps age he was reading books on Intimidate Astronomy and Introductions to Physics. “yes i could read” he sighed.

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU IS SMARTS AND I AM STEWPIDS.”

“you’re not stupid papyrus” sans says heatedly annoyed the Papyrus would talk about himself in such a way.

“YES I AMS CAUSE ONLY STEWPIDS SKELLIES GOTS THESE” he lifts the cloth exposing ribs that were beyond broken just floating pieces of dust and white mush extending from his soul. Sans retches blue magic coating the floor dribbling down he own cloth. Without so much as a word or warning Sans teleports out of the cell into random empty lab and falls on the floor more magic discharge creeping out of his body.

Collecting himself he tears apart the room grabbing a large stack of white papers and a few stray pens on the floor before returning back to the cell. He spreads the sheets out presentingly “you’re not stupid papyrus but if you really want to learn how to read, i’ll teach you.”

“YOU TEACHES ME HOWS TO SNOTS BE STEWPIDS” he perked up.

“yes, but first you can’t ever say anything bad about yourself like that ever again!”

“WHY?”

“because your are the wonderful you are great, you are the great papyrus and the great papyrus is not stupid! now this is the letter A and after that it the letter B…”

_“five…”_

_**“Four...”** _

* * *

 

When Sans teleported into the cell instead of Papyrus immediately jumping down from god know where and latching on his face before declaring he perpetual happiness he was curled into a small corner. When he walked over Papyrus pressed closer into the walls his arms tucked under his chest so it was obscured from his view.

“papyrus you okay?”

Small whimpers were the only response as well as few repressed sobs.

“papyrus” this was not normal papyrus was never, never still if it weren’t for the noise he’d think he were fallen down. “PaPYRus?”

Finally he answered in a deathly quiet voice or at least what deathly quiet would be to him “Go Away I’m Fine” he mumbled.

“papyrus you’re not fine tell me tell me what wrong!”

“I Fine I Don’t Wants You To Be Heres Go Aways.”

That confirmed it there was definitely something wrong, he walked over to Papyrus and tried to pick him up. However the moment he was two feet away two set of razor sharp claw shot out aiming for his face, without thinking he grabs the wrist and threw the attacker over his head and summoned three bones to the heart, stomach, and skull. He heard the attacker slump against the wall “OWIE YOU HITS HARD” Papyrus groaned scratching his skull with his claws. When he realized Sans was looking he hid them in his cloth and looked down ashamed. “I AM SORRYS I DON’T WANTS YOU TO BE SCAREDS OF MYS.

“heh heh heh heh…don’t worry papyrus it takes a lot to scare me. oh and paps don’t, don’t try to jump me again i might do something i regret” in all honesty he would have killed papyrus if he hadn’t spoken.

“OH I SHOULD’VES KNOW YOU WOULD NOTS BE SCARED YOU ARES BRAVES AND STRONGS BUT…I Am Scareds I Don’t Likes Being Scaries” he shuddered.

“papyrus you shouldn’t be ashamed every skelly has one” he comforted “even me!”

“Really” he sniffed lifting his face off up the ground.

“yeah”

“Can you shows me?”

Sans hesitated if he didn’t Papyrus might started crying and cave in to himself again but again he really didn’t like pulling out his fangs and claws for many of the same reasons as Papyrus.  Sans’s fangs and claws easily slid out not as sharp as he would if were attacking someone but just enough to border on dangerous.

Papyrus flinched “PLEASE STOPS I DON’T WANTS TO SEES ANYMORE YOU ARE SCARIES TO”.

“you shouldn’t be scare of your own body paps yes it is scary but we have these claws and teeth to protect…” Sans face palms himself in the face “ourselves.”

“I KNOWS BUT IT IS SCARIES AND I’M NOT SCARIES! I AM CUTES I DA CUTEST AND DEESE CLAWS AREN’T CUTES.”

“paps i thinks you cute no matter what claws and all!”

“I KNOW YOU THINKS THAT BUT I DON’T WANTS YOU TO BE SEEING MY LIKES THIS SO PLEASE GO” he says curling back up into his little corner.

“okay…um…just wail if you need me…i love you paps” he says patting him on the skull.

Instead of teleporting directly to his cell he walks around the lab collecting piece of fabric and a damaged needle used for injecting DT. He used one of the many desks as a working area as he used his own claws to shred the pieces of fabric in equal squares. Taking the needle he expertly sowed the pieces into two tiny gloves pink, white, red, and blue. He didn’t believe it was right that Papyrus felt ashamed of his own claws but if he really wanted to hide them he might as well help.

He departs the lab and makes his way back to papyrus’s cell “hey paps” he nudges the know sleeping skeleton.

I THOUGHTS I TOLDS YOU TO GO AWAYS”“ he mutters grumpily.

“i just came to give you this” he says holding out the gloves.

“PUTS IT DOWN I SEES IT LATERS” he says dismissively, jeez papyrus could really be cold if he wanted to.

“oh, okay, i’ll just put it here” Sans drops it on top of his skull.

“THANKS NOW CAN YOU LEAVES ME ALONES I NEEDS MY SPACE.”

“i love you paps”

“*sigh* I LOVES YOU SNAS.”

_“three…”_

_**“Two…”** _

* * *

 

Sans was two different entities he was the kind, protective big skelly at night and he was the unfeeling creation of Doctor Gaster by day. Never have these personalities crossed nor did they need to, Papyrus wasn’t around by daylight to be honest during the day he was nothing more than a dream or a distant memory. Right now he was just a subject, a thing to be used and that is how he will act and be until the facility is once again draped in darkness.

 **“I have a special training exercise today we were originally going to practice on the dummy but something better just so happened to come across the morning”** the subject could tell he was holding back something it probably didn’t worry about.

It shrugged “sure it won’t be any more difficult than the rest.”

**“Oh no this is going to be a very interesting test, you see when I raised, ah hem sorry created you, I put you in conditions that were meant to lessen what most call feelings. Without these feelings a creature such as yourself should have an inability to create their own morals except the one’s that I of course instill in you.”**

“what are you getting at?”

**“Don’t interrupt me”** he slapped the subject on the mouth **“Anyway you were supposed to fear attachment, after the moldsmal I thought you never go near another creature again! However I didn’t consider the fact that your soul in desperation to protect some sort of sanity created an alternate persona one that is capable of feeling. You see, this split caused an imbalance in your soul soon enough your two sides will be competing for dominance where the stronger instilled persona will ultimately rule out over the weaker. So the purpose of this test is to see which of your personalities is stronger right, Sans?”**

A sudden tremor ran over the subject and Sans stood in the center of the lab fearful he’d found him out but how?

**“Papyrus you can come out now”**

“papyrus?”

Sudden a small ball of white came bursting out from the doors and hugged Sans “SNAS I SORRYS I DIDN’T GETS TO THANKS YOU FOR DA GLOVIES.”

“heh no problem paps” he said hugging Papyrus back.

“DAY ARE SO SOFTS, SEE” he states petting Sans on the skull with the new article of clothing.

**“Wonderful, so it appears you did indeed grow attached and managed to bring forth feelings for this failure of an experiment. Well Sans as you call yourself Kill him.**

“wHaT” he says bring Papyrus closing to him.

**“Kill him.”**

“NO” Sans yells pushing papyrus behind him using himself as a shield.

 **“you will kill him”** he growls tapping his fingers expectantly on the clipboard.

“i will not kill papyrus”

**“I should not have to repeat myself, you will kill him”** he says calmly blasting Sans into the wall a few feet behind him.  

He stands up shakily from the impact and stares blankly at the two monsters in front of him shivers of fear, annoyance creeping up and down his spine. Staring at Gaster he summons one of his own blasters pointing it at the doctor“I-I will… ” a blank look suddenly slides over Sans’s face.

“okay” the subject shrugs redirecting the attack to face Papyrus. “i would say that i don’t want to do this, papyrus, or that i’m sad to do this to ya but…things don’t feel do they? heh what i’m saying is papyrus give me all you got ‘cause i show N̶̡̪͇̰͠o̵͖̥̣͍̟͔͓̺ ̖̲̬̠̮m̶̴̰̦̘͍̫̻͉̩͞e̘̺̭͝ŗ̢̯̙͇̺c̩͓̕͝͠y̧̱̤̱̬̼͍̭.”

With a flash of its eye sockets a cyan light burned inside as several other Gaster Blasters surrounded the small skel “goodbye.”

_“one…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no a cliff hanger why did I have to do that was it just so i can have another the Next chapter note? who knows?  
> Anyways next chapter will be the answer to what happens next (¬_¬)  
> Okay so the next chapter will be really really really super duper informative and um well just assume it will be super happy because all my chapters are super happy right??


	6. But noBODY came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was by far the hardest to write and I had so many drafts of Papyrus and the subject fighting it out and than everyone was so happy but that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took FOREVER to write cause I had so many drafts of Papyrus and the subject fighting and it all was just to corny for me so I decided to go with the not fighting cause I suck at that also don't get angry at me because there will be plenty of FIGHTING later just not now.
> 
> Also um I honestly expected no one to like this so thank you to those who do! And to those who don't...well it's understandable.
> 
> Oh and if you have any questions or are confused about anything just ask I know that sometimes things can be confusing when I write not the most talented of writers (*don't shoot me*)

Gaster narrowed his eyes in disbelief, Sans or rather the subject at this point wasn’t supposed to turn on Papyrus. Although the failure of Sans losing control marked the success of his creation and the various conditioning methods he did a success, he couldn’t help that aching feeling in his soul. Perhaps the guilt was caused by the fact the last time they all been together was since…the third human ravaged the underground causing the death of many monsters especially those dear to him. However cold hearted Gaster tried seem, the countless levels of wrongness in the room were draining his capacity to think rationally.

Gaster didn’t like the blank look on the subject’s face pointing a lethal weapon at one of the most precious creatures in the universe without so much as flinching. Gaster didn’t like the ever so trusting smile on Papyrus as he stared at the empty skeleton, somehow believing that the subject wouldn’t kill him. Gaster especially didn’t like the hateful whispers from his soul telling him that it was his fault, that his children? His Creations? His Relatives? His Experiments?

Gaster mentally sighed he convinced himself in that his creations weren’t really his children or was the other way around? He didn’t know and that scared him he was supposed to be in control he should know what the creatures or children, whatever they are before him were. Gaster didn’t like not know things and for the first time he didn’t know what to do.

Should he stop the subject, tell him to call off the attack, but if he did then Sans would still remain his years of work would be wasted. Or should he just let the subject kill Papyrus and finally use the subject as the weapon it was meant to be. If the he let the subject follow through there would be no more death from another human’s hands.  The king, his best friend, wouldn’t have the see the faces of his children as he killed for the hopes of the underground.

Gaster knew that there was a right answer but years of inflicting violence and brewing in his own hatred for himself and humanity it wasn’t clear to him anymore. Logically he should let the subject kill the Papyrus and use the newly perfected weapon on the humans that had the unfortunality to fall in the underground. The subject would ease the suffering of citizens so what if his creation had to bare the burden, never understand the world around it unable to feel, it was the right decision for his kind…right?

Gaster felt frustration fill his marrow he didn’t have much time to decide the subject summoning several more blasters all yet again pointing at Papyrus. He didn’t know what to do! Everything he worked for everything he’d been trying to achieve would he really throw it all way just for the small chance that his sons were really still there? If Sans was really somehow still in the subjects soul he couldn’t afford to lose him again even if that meant giving up everything, cause truthfully he was a father more than anything else or he should be. He decided he was going to call the subject off…but what if it was just acting? Pretending to feel?

He didn’t know what to do his thoughts were so convoluted he still didn’t know what to do if anything he was just more confused. He needed more time but he didn’t have that cause soon enough the subject would make that decision for him and it only had one option.

 **“Stop”** Gaster heard the words coming from his own mouth **“Sans, or whatever your referring yourself at this point, leave and take Papyrus with you.”** After pausing for a moment Gaster adds **“And don’t kill him”** he had to make sure the subject wouldn’t kill Papyrus at least until Sans comes back which by then Papyrus’s safety wouldn’t be a worry.

The subject turned it skull slowly towards Gaster “whatever you say G” walking over to Papyrus taking him by the wrist instead of the hand. Only when it left the room did the blasters disappeared in fragmented glitches, despite the subject’s lack of emotion the floating dragon skulls looked annoyed.

Gaster planted himself on the empty desk although he would never admit it now, the undesignated desk was made for one of his sons. Somehow he always knew in his soul that it would be Sans sitting there one day adorned in his very own lab coat, his major displayed on the plaque that would been inscribed with his name as well once he was accepted as a royal scientist. Gaster remember that even though it was years ahead (now years behind) of himself, it would definitely be Sans, he had the entire day already planned.

Gaster pulled open a drawer in it a tattered scarf, a blue hoodie with mysterious red stains speckled on the outside, as well as two pairs of clothes. It was funny how fate intervened with his hopes and dreams, something that was now no more than a child’s fantasy. His sons were dead by principle but now he wasn’t sure, the recordings of the two brothers together, the laughter, the smiles, all in perfect memory as they once were.

Gaster placed the two sets of clothes in his lap leaving the hoodie and scarf behind, maybe not all hope was lost, maybe one day Sans would really be sitting at the desk the memories of his childhood put behind  him. There was still hope maybe he really could change maybe he could be the loving father he once was. A strange feeling filled his soul making him feel lighter than he had in years lifted him out of his chair.

Standing up taking the clothes with him Gaster walked excitedly towards the cells he was going to set them free. He was going to be a father again he just hoped that his two ~~creations,~~ children would forgive him for his…actions. “Sans? Papyrus?” he called peering into the cells but nothing was there.

The subject must’ve have took Papyrus somewhere else or perhaps Sans came back and was now roaming around the facility aimlessly. “Sans? Papyrus” he called again and again checking each individual room.

Out of energy from scrambling down the many halls he leaned against the wall holding the clothes close to his chest.  In a nonexistent breeze a photo brushes against his shoes, picking it up it revealed an old photo of the house that in a distant time both he and his family once lived in. Of course the house was abandoned since he practically lived in his lab letting the house fall into disrepair. Dangling the photo down along with his hand by his leg, he called out again “SANS, PAPYRUS?”

_**BUT NOBODY CAME** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts on a TV announcer voice*  
> Next chapter there will be a visit from one Yellow lizard/dinosaur we all know and love and I will do her justice by writing her to the best of my dubious abilites  
> So tune in next time to... *writer looks down on paper* the incredibly happy, happy show...story


	7. Yellow Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every street kid is heartless and cruel Sans is living proof of that...kind of. So when one of the street kids shows up at his house he was unsure at first, but in truth it was just the beginning of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quicker than usual because I was going to make another fanfiction about how Sans and Alphys met when they were children and how there friendship grew and than dissolved as he got older. However I thought it was better for my to put some of those elements in here instead a viola a new chapter.
> 
> Also like I said this was going to be happy and it is surprisingly kinda is but the better question is will stay happy? You'll never know unless you like keep reading or something...

_If one in the Aster household were to be asked were to be asked where Sans was they’d shrug and say they didn’t know. If one were to ask what Sans was doing however, they’d probably respond sleeping. And that was exactly what Sans was doing where can’t be said, but he was somewhere in the house._

_Disturbing Sans in one of his many cozily hidden spots around the home was a sharp and clearly hesitant rapping on the door. Opening an socket he checked to see if anyone would get the door, but had no such luck. His dad was either passed out in his personal lab or passed out in the royal labs either way he wasn’t going to get the door. Papyrus on the other hand was probably in his room deaf to the world around him because of his loud and often narcissistic ramblings. Sans sighed walking over to the doorway he hated answering the door._

_Every time he did there was a guaranteed ten minutes of doting fused with the pointless baby talk, that adults must use when a thing is undeniably ‘cute’. He probably wouldn’t be as irritable all the time if weren't for every single time he met someone he wasn’t greeted with “aww, how’s my little adorable marshmallow” or “well, aren’t you a fine young man.” Seriously what would he have to do to get a simple “what’s up” or another reasonably casual greeting?  So what if he was small and had puffy cheek bones? He was twelve years old not an object meant to be paraded around only to have a chorus of ‘aws’ when he did something as simple as walking. So he had a perfectly rational reason for not wanting to open the door but there was no one else._

_Swinging the door open in an annoyed fashion it turns out the knocker was none other than the small Yellow lizard from the allyway incident. Sans lights flashed threateningly he’d rather have doting monsters._

_“what do you want” he spat at the monster._

_The lizard must’ve still been afraid of Sans cause she took a couple steps back and was clearly a nervous wreck “W-w-well  I-I  wa-was um y-you k-know just in t-the n-neigh-neighborhood and um um” she sputtered spit flying on his face._

_Wiping the spittle with his jacket sleeve he glared at the monster “you came here to taunt me” Sans growled balling his hands into fists. This was common a few imbecilic monsters would find out about his…issues and would think it would be a good laugh to trigger a reaction. Unfortunately most were successful and well let’s just say he can’t have another relapse._

_“N-no n-n-no t-that’s not…no” she says waving her hands in front of her defensively._

_“then why are you here” he says tapping his fingers against the door impatiently._

_Sans tensed slightly alarmed by the sudden intensity and speed “Well-I-just-felt-bad-about-hurting-your-brother-so-I-came-here-to-apologize-cause-that’s-what-any-civilized-monster-would-do-and-I-think-that-is-the-best-thing-I-can-do-to-make-up-for-what-I’ve-done”she fidgets nervously._

_At some point during her ramble Sans's attention drifted off to the space behind her his eyes narrowing dangerously. After a long lapse of silence his attention snapped back on the lizard “you want to…apologize” he said slowly “to my brother?” He wasn’t expecting her in the first place and he certainly wasn’t expecting the monster to have some kind of common decency. Most street kids or more commonly referred as delinquents didn’t have a grasp on commoners’ manners, he didn’t for a while._

_“Ye-yes” she says with a determined sparkle in her eyes she was terrified but she wouldn’t back down from what was right._

_Sans peers over her should with a steely glare before grabbing the lizard by the arm and slamming the door shut behind him in one fluid motion. “he’s in my room” he states nonchalantly but he was practically dragging her up the stairs._

_By the time they reached the door her nerves worked their way back up again. If the brother was mad enough to attack them than how angry would the one that actually got attacked be?_

_“hey papyrus someone here that wants to talk to ya” he called pushing her closer to the small skel squatting on the rug._

_The skeleton, Papyrus, swiveled his skull around a loud questioning “NYEH” escaping the grin._

_“H-hi p-pa-papyrus I-I j-just wa-wanted to…” Papyrus rushed and hugged the lizard’s tail while looking up at her._

_“DON’T WORRIES I HAS FORGIVENS YOU” rubbing his face on her scales._

_“oh-oh-okay th-thanks” she frowns was the skeleton telepathic or something? She didn’t even get the chance to verbally say she was sorry._

_“NO NEEDS TO THANKS DA GREAT PAPYRUS, I FORGIVES YOU CAUSE I KNOWS YOUR ARE GOODS” he states matter-of-factly. Papyrus slid down from her tail and eagerly presented a book by shoving it in her face. She takes it gingerly and flushed a deeper shade of yellow as the skeleton snuggles in to her ragged clothes. “CAN YOU READS DA BOOK TO MES SNAS SAYS IT IS BESTEST OF OB BOOKS.”_

_Reading the title she smiles it was space book a collection of various ways one could theoretically die in space. She could barely keep herself from laughing the overly protective ball of anger was actually just a huge space nerd. The Yellow Lizard takes a chance to look around the room the floor was lined with books with topics such as space, human anatomy, sci-fi fantasy, and strangely a pun and quantum physics book fused together (talk about unlikely pairs). The blue wall was plastered in various puny mathematical and scientific posters one would usually find in a class room. The most cherished poster was a large chemistry table with various anime/cartoon characters scribbled on the sides. This guy wasn’t just a space nerd he was the ultimate dork, the king of dweebs!_

_“SO CANS YOU” the skel piped up again looking at her hopefully._

_“uh-um” she purses her mouth and glances over at Sans who laid on stomach atop his bed expectantly._

_“well” he questions also excited by the prospect of being read to it was his favorite book after all._

_“Sure” she confirms patting Papyrus on the now healed skull. Reading the book proved difficult not just because of her stuttering but more of the fact that Papyrus wasn’t educated enough to fully grasp the meaning. So she spent most of the next three hours coming up with simplistic analogies to explain many of the topics._

_When he was done Papyrus popped up and stated “IT WAS GOODS BUT I LIKES FLUFFY BUNNY BETTERS.” Papyrus being Papyrus looked at Sans and then her and had the brilliant idea of jumping out one of the two widows._

_“Um i-is h-he g-going to b-be o-okay” immediately feeling her own sense of protectiveness for the skel._

_“he should be fine” he waves her off “he usually sticks the landing…at least now he does” Sans states hopping of the bed. Sans peers through the blinds and his grin tightens as he mumbles something inaudible. For a moment his eye flashed cyan but it disappeared the moment he turned away from the widow._

_“I-I sh-should g-go” she declares edging towards the door._

_“NO” he says a bit to insistently but soon relaxes the tone of his voice “why don’t you stay for dinner hang around for a bit?”_

_“R-re-really?”_

_“yeah! why not my bro seems to like you” he shrugs but his smile remaining tense._

_The lizards stand around awkwardly for a while “I-I’m Alphys”_

_“sans” he replies “…so what ya wanna do?”_

_Alphys looks around and her eyes widened with delight as her stubby claws dig into a DVD case. “You have Mew Mew K-Kissy!?!!!??”_

_“yeah?”_

_“OMG I-I’ve h-heard so m-much about it” she squealed with excitement spinning in tight circles._

_After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence Sans grin widens “do you wanna watch it?”_

_“Oh l-lord- A-asgore  YES” she can’t believe this was happening._

_Alphys couldn’t help but twirl and click her claws together as Sans her new…new something placed the show in the player. Alphys soul lifted as the bright pink intro and the traditional anime roses weaved in and out of the theme song.  By the time the last few minutes of the finally episode played she had her tail wrapped around his face catching the occasional tears. Sans on the other hand who started out with a semi bored expression now had a grin that started to peel of his face, and lights that were literally turquoise stars. When the end credits rolled both Alphys and Sans having learned the lyrics by the third episode swayed as they sang along._

_It was at the exact moment Gaster entered the house filled that was filled Japanese music and two children one his, and the other not singing off key with the singer. Looking closely it appeared to be the lizard from the alley way. Gaster didn’t have a particular affinity for street kids however hypocritical that was with Sans around._

_**“Sans are you okay?”** _

_“yes” both of them facing Gaster the Lizard immediately cowering behind Sans._

_**“And you want her to be here?”** _

_“yes.”_

_**“you let in…”** Gaster was confused he was pretty sure his son would kill those monsters if they every showed their mugs around him again._

_“yes”_

_**“And she is?”** _

_“my friend”  he put shortly wrapping his arms around Alphys, magically having a second disk appear in his hands. “I have season two do you wanna~” he says waving the disk in front of her eyes._

_“YES” she screamed plopping back down to the floor._

_Gaster rolled his lights just leave it to Sans finding the one dorky street kid, try to kill them, and than make an instant friendship. “Don’t stay up to late” he chided._

_“we won’t” they said in unison._

_They stayed up ‘till dawn passing out on the spongy carpet floor as the credits roll once again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (yes were are still doing this) the reader will see just how mess up Sans really is cause daddy issues right people? no, that wasn't funny? oh well um he has issues and that hilarious hahahahahahaha...ha


	8. I Worry About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temmies are not just cute fluffy cat dog things that talk in the most adorable of ways. No the are little hellions that will kill you if you don't have the mons it looks like some are going to have to learn that the hard way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to write this sooner rather than later cause apparently some of you like this trash for some reason  
> so here is another chapter on the Alphys train in fact we gonna be on the Alphys train for a little while  
> Alphys is important in this so don't be dissing on her Alphys is an amazing character okay so don't be hating  
> There is also some language in this chapter sorry about that

_Oh sweet Asgore she was so dead. She thought she was dead before but now forget it, she’s been dead for approximately nine hours. It was common knowledge that in the lower parts of new home there were two things dangerous delinquents, and the Temmies that in one way or another support them. No one has actually seen a Temmie this is mostly due to the fact that once someone does, it safe to say they are just a pile of dust in lonely back alley. It happens all the time but the chances of a Temmie actually being a street kid’s cause of death was extremely unlikely just like the chances of a street kid becoming adopted by a kind lovingly family._

_Well for poor Alphys whose short stubby legs kept tripping over the countless beer bottles and used needles she couldn’t get that far from her evitable doom._

_Stumbling upon her own ankles she fell forward her chin skidding across the ground scuffing her scales with the back alley dirt. From the ground she could see the legs of three four legged creatures. Slowly she pulls herself into sitting position facing some cats? Dogs? Maybe it was a fusion of the two but all of them did wear the same identical stripped yellow and blue shirt so they were children right?_

_“Hoi” the monsters call in unison closing in around her. Looking down she realized they have razor sharp claws and the white of their eyes disappeared behind blacken beads._

_“Hoi I’m Temmie” it taunts._

_“Hoi I’m Temmie” the second echoes._

_“Hoi I’m Temmie” the third repeats the two companions._

_Alphys scrambles backward bumping into yet another Temmie the legs long and stretched its face looms over her._

_“Hoi I’m Bob” it states in a baritone voice in deep contrasted to other’s high pitched and cheery voices._

_“Tem has given you a shipment of Tem Flakes. And Tem has told me that Tem did not receive the shipment. Tem gave lots of mons for delivery of the shipment but tem has no shipment or the mons” the lead Temmie’s eyes flash a darker shade of black “so tems want the mons or tem will has to manually gets a refund.”_

_“Um…um…y-you got i-it all w-wrong it wa-wasn’t m-m-me your mista-taken” she lies the ‘shipment’ was actually apprehended by the royal guard she was new then so she didn’t know the guard patrols to well._

_The Temmies smile they bought her lie “Tems know the smell of all the monsters that do business with Tem, we don’t forget especially when it comes to the mons” or maybe not she was so dead._

_The Temmies lunge forward from all directions their legs becoming prison bars when she tries to escape. As there claws dig in to the ripples of her skin she feels their natural weapons peel the scales off her wrist neck and her exposed legs. Delaying the inevitable she pulls herself into her jacket trying to stop the flow of dust spilling out of her like grains of sand. The lead Temmie goes to rip the jacket from her chest with one violent jerking motion but stops just as one would do if they were being stalked._

_With the flick of their ears the three other Temmies reel away as well “We do not need to kill you Tem…” Alphys could tell the paused was because they were unsure what to say “…Tem just wanted to make an example.” The other Tems nod their heads confirming their own lie as though it was true, however that expression wasn’t one of finality it was one of fear. The Tems slink back into the shadows leaving Alphys crippled on the ground she wouldn’t be able to heal herself completely for some time. Falling asleep from both necessity and loss of Hp she collapses clumsily towards the ground._

_She wakes up to sharp object jabbing her in the cheeks “hey alph wake up” a familiar voice calls to her. Alphys stretches arching her back most of her wounds must have healed in her sleep however she was still sore. She blinks the world was still blurry she tries to rub the blobby vision from her eyes but to no avail. She traces the lines around sockets and feels the unnatural shininess and cleanly feel of new scales. The Temmies damaged her eyes hopefully it not permanent but the drooping feeling in her soul told her otherwise._

_“H-hey S-Sans n-nice to see y-you” spinning around with and over exaggerated smile and a level voice instead of her usual roller coaster of pitches. Sans frowns if he already thought something was wrong he certainly knew now._

_“what happened” he asked his lights vanishing leaving the eerie abyss staring back into her soul._

_“N-n-nothing” she stutter backing away slowly making her way towards a bend lifting her hands up._

_The sudden shot of hatred spilling into the magical aura around them was enough to get her to start running again her legs burning from the effort. Before she could complete her third stride a small boney hand clasped her hand a warm glow swirling around her body and protectively around her soul._

_What happened next was traumatic in a flash of blue light she saw, no more like felt Sans next to her dragging her into a black abyss they entered. Needless to say Alphys was terrified they weren’t in the Underground or the Surface. In her soul she knew that she was nowhere traversing in literally nothing. She was also knew if it wasn’t for the protective magic around her she too would be part of the nothing this void of forgotten memories._

_To be clear Alphys was not afraid of the concept of nothing if this was even possible she was afraid of what was in the nothing; voices that shouted, wailed, and cried. One ‘memory’ floated in front of Alphys it was her in a white lab coat broken down in tears sobbing names of monster’s she knew although most were unfamiliar._

_What felt like hours were in reality seconds when in yet another burst of blue light this time fading away they stood in Sans’s room._

_“what happened ” he said again hatred still clinging in a thick fog of rash thinking._

_“Like I-I t-told you n-noth…” Sans rolled up the sleeves to the jacket reveling the few wounds that didn’t heal._

_Alphys swallowed as a cyan lights flickered rapidly behind his sockets “who” he growled._

_“I-I don’t k-know” Temmies were dangerous she didn’t want to drag her only friend into this._

_“WHO” he yelled his voice cracking from the disuse of such volume and intensity. The sudden flare of his emotion caused the room to explode in blue magic the paint fraying of the walls._

_“T-The Tem-Temmies” she whimpered thoroughly terrified by the display of raw and for the most part greatly uncontrolled magic._

_His blue flame retreat back into his sockets satisfied with the answers “i’ll killem alph” he smiled dementedly.  _

_“N-No prom-promise m-me you w-won’t c-chase a-after them” she pleaded pulling on the back of Sans hoodie actually her hoodie since they swapped his being much fluffier and less of a mismatch patch work than hers._

_Sans eye flashed again but the words that came out this time was unrecognizable but she didn’t need to understand to feel the venom injected in each syllable._

_**“I'm going to rip each limb of those bastards and carve each and every sin on their damned skin 'till they dust”** he rambled.  _

_Sans turned again and patted her on the head “i’ll be back soon Alph don’t worry about me” he comforted as he departed in one of his classic short cuts. However Alphys did worry until the point she was paralyzed with fear with each passing hour Sans didn’t return. Curling into a ball she muttered to no one in particular “b-but I-I d-do w-worry S-Sans. P-Please be car-careful t-there s-somebody h-here th-that r-really c-cares a-about you” she sobbed rocking herself to sleep._

_Her dreams were plagued with his voice crying “why didn’t you stop me Alphys. why didn’t you help me. why did you have to be a coward.” At the end of the dream she saw and object swipe through his ribs making him collapsed to the ground “didn’t you care about me…i died for you” he weeps before turning into a flurry of dust._

 

* * *

 

“N-NO S-Sans” she screams flinging the blankets of her the sheets floating gracefully onto the floor. For many moments she breathes heavily unable to wake from the terrible nightmares she had of Sans. A few tears spilled out of her eyes remembering that in truth she really couldn’t save him, it wasn’t her fault at least that's what other monsters tell her. But she was the only one who knew Sans she should have known that he would chase after the murder that he’d sacrifice himself for those he loves. He really really was a huge bone head but he was gone for what thirteen years now?

She knew that she shouldn’t hold on to the past but it seems as it was holding on to her the recent string of violent attacks in New Home was so similar to Sans random acts of fits that it was bring up past memories. Of course there are many monsters especially in the more rundown parts of New Home had tons of children that had more magic than they knew what to do with and anger to pair with that. It wasn’t Sans of course it couldn’t be, he was dead he saw his father crying over his dust she attended his funeral and later his brother’s three years later.

She sighed pushing the glasses unto her face and gazed out the window looking at the monsters bustling about below “S-Sans w-where e-ever y-you a-are now I-I h-hope y-you’re h-happy…A-Asgore knows you d-deserve it. I-I’m s-sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means that person or monster is talking in Wingdings I just wanted to clarify that for you guys  
> Oh and can anyone tell me how you make fonts show up on this thing because I trying and nothing I do works so do any of you know and if so can you please tell me thanks ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> OH and Sans didn't die by the Temmies by way that would be lame death by cat kinda sad nope I think Sans death is going to be described in two chapters from now I think


	9. Fish and Lizard Crime Fighters Of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is totally in loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I THINK I CAN'T HAVE UNDYNE IN THIS FIC SERIOUSLY WHATS WRONG WITH ME???!!

Her clasp on the report tightened as yet another royal guard was wheeled into hospital wing. She’d just finished one eye witness account and had five no now six more ahead of her. Usually she didn’t mind doing the eye witness accounts she’d asked them what the monster mug looks like and promise the victim to kick their criminal behind ‘till they see stars coming out of their eyes. However this one particular monster, responsible for the entire royal guards admissions to the hospital as well as half of the civilians not a single one can’t describe an accurate description of their attacker!

This was infuriating how was she or the rest of her follow guards supposed to find a monster off of the description of large glowing blue eyes and there was a sounded of static? What the heck was she supposed to get from that, the monster was capable of magic and carried around an untuned TV? Also the attacks while localized in New Home didn’t have central area of placement, one attack would happen uptown and five minutes later there’d be a second attack downtown two hours away! Needless to say the monster was dilemma no one could describe them, can’t place them, can’t defeat them, and most certainly couldn’t find them.

“Thanks for you for your time Ms. Jasper” she mumbles shuffling over to the next victim which pretty much everyone. On her way to the bed she trampled over another monster a small squeak ringing out as she pushed her weight on their chest.

She growled they should’ve watched were they were going “HEY WATCH WERE YOU’RE GOING NEXT TIME PUNKAAAAAA….” She flushed a deep shade of purple as the small lizard crawled off the ground. Oh sweet Toriel why is she here “AAAAAAlphys how are you…” shoot they haven’t seen each other in years why would someone like her even remember her ugly face?

Alphys gave Undyne a quizzically look her beautiful black eyes staring back at her in confusion “I-I’m s-s-sorry w-who are y-you?” Damn it not only did she run over the adorable, smart, quirky yellow lizard that was totally out of her league she called Alphys by name and she didn’t even know her. Oh for the love of Asgore, she must seem like a huge jerk trampling over her and then like creeps that trample over cute lizards she decides to call her out by name.

Oh what should she do? She should play it cool apologize yeah that should make up for what she’s done “I’m no one really just the youngest captain of the royal guard the names Undyne if you didn’t know” what the heck why’d she brag!!!

“Oh-oh U-Undyne I-I know y-you I know a-a l-lot a-about y-you. n-not like in th-the I-I w-watch y-you w-while y-you sleep know y-you I k-kind of know you know you, you know” she stuttered if Undyne wasn’t caught up will her worries of being a jerk she’d probably notice the thousands shades of yellow that was Alphys.

Undyne was pulled out of her stupor of paranoid thoughts that these actions would never allow her to be with Alphys not like she wanted to be with Alphys or that Alphys would want to be with her…who was think about being with Alphys not Undyne, nope not her! Anyways Undyne was having another freak out cause she had no idea what she just said she stumbled for the right words “Uhhhhh….yeah totally” generic and vague, perfect, she was sure she nailed the response.

Alphys stared at Undyne for many moment to long luckily Undyne still didn’t notice “U-Um w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here” Alphys doesn’t think she could stand if Undyne was working here now wait wasn’t she the captain of the royal guard? What is she doing in a hospital? Oh the blessing of Toriel she hope Undyne was sick how was she supposed to continue her epic ships and stories if Undyne was down due to sickness. Undyne was amazing but an elaborate romance story wasn’t that ideal if one was vomiting magical discharge every time a huge battle for the love one’s hand was to happen.

“I doing routine reports on the victims the attack the usual don’t get much though mostly vague details once got a description of laser dog cannon but that was probably and hallucination brought on by a loss of Hp” Undyne watched as Alphys listen more intently with each passing word she was going to stop their but she liked the attention “Anyway so all we got glowing blue eyes and static to go off of and they attack in New Home although it is about 300 square miles to cover and they don’t stick close to any residential areas either. So far in only five months there is a total of 127 attacks confirmed as this one monster but 43 more that is possibly the same attacker” Undyne shook her head the frustration of the case finally sinking in “The guards been trying to help with statics using the damage of attacks to determine age and race of the monster but magic is unknown and analyst say the monster is anywhere from fifteen to thirty years old! All I need is one piece of information that helps this case and the monster will be in the clutches of justice” she fumed letting her hair become a wild frenzy as she pulled and tugged from stress.

Alphys looked down thoughtfully “I-I know t-that I n-not s-suppose t-to g-get in-involved in c-cases” she stated writhing her hands “b-but y-you said t-they d-don’t g-go n-near re-residential a-areas right?”

“Yeah in fact the monster seems to be avoiding them probably as a cover to protect their home from being investigated” she growled spearing a nearby pillow.

“W-Well w-what i-if they d-don’t have an h-home…I-I think t-this is an s-street k-kid” she stammered looking down bashfully what did she know? The guard probably already thought of that.

Undyne blinked a large toothy grin breaking out on her face causing Alphys to writhe her hands faster Undyne thought it was funny she shouldn’t had said anything “Alphys” Undyne shouting shaking her by the shoulders “That is brilliant we just need someone that knows the streets well someone that can navigate the hidden alleys as well as knowing how a street kids thinks someone like…” she paused staring at Alphys intently it was Alphys it was obviously Alphys.

The embarrassed lizard didn’t seem to get the point cause she just squirmed uncomfortably “Oh I-I h-hope you f-find s-someone l-like that.”

Undyne punched Alphys in the arm what was she blind…okay not funny since she did have to wear glasses but still “It’s you, you silly dork. Now come on we got a criminal to catch we’ll bring them to justice with a blue and yellow ball of fury” her eyes gleamed with passion of a thousand Temmies.

“I-I don’t th-think t-that a-a-a good i-idea” pressing herself against the foot of an empty bed Undyne following looming what seemed to be several feet over her though it was really about two feet and eight inches.

“Nonsense we doing this together” Undyne declared lifting Alphys tucking her protectively under her arm “We coming for you evil goober NGAAAAAAAAHHHH” she screamed rolling out the hospital shards of glass following her has she does.

The hospital staff looked at each other to them a large overly tense fish monster ran over one of their best Doctors/Healers, didn’t apologize, speared a perfectly innocent pillow, and then kidnapped Alphys against her will. To them the captain of the royal guard seemed like a huge impatient jerk however to Alphys it just so happened as she was carried in Undyne skinny yet muscular arms was thinking of beginning of a new story involving a crime fighter and lonely doctor in love whether it was her and Undyne was none of anyone’s business but Undyne certain wasn’t a jerk in Alphys’s eyes. To her Undyne was a large blue blob with a small red blob on her head that was so totally out of her league. After all what would a adorable, strong, bold fish want to do with her a meek no it all from the streets of New Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be you know be more...YOU NOW WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE CRYING WITH TEARS OF HAPPINESS SO SHUT UP AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER I NOT TELLING NGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
> (undyne will return but will the lizard? dun dun dunaaaaaahh)


	10. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's Backstory Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it took forever to update this chapter I have the next one written kinda. I hope you guys aren't annoyed with the attacks that are very obviously Sans being told through other character cause that's how I roll. I will continue with this because I like the ending but not so much this chapter but it okay I guess.

_Humans and monsters are very different creatures the most noticeable difference lies in their souls. Monsters have white souls that point upwards and humans have colorful souls that point downwards, pretty simple. The less noticeable of differences is the meaning of the word love. Love in the human world is a_ _good thing it means one is loved, accepted, and a generally good person.  Love in the monster world is unspeakable the simple accusation of love is a crime on its own. A monster or any creature possessing love is a creature to be avoided a creature of evil and malicious intent. For in the monster world LOVE meant Level Of ViolencE and the higher the love the worse one is. How the split in the meaning of the word love happened is unknown but either way in the underground love is a crime._

_As far as Gaster is aware there are only three skeletons in the underground Papyrus, Sans, and of course himself. Since there are only three skeletons in the underground most monsters assumed they were family. Gaster would not deny this because in all honesty he considers both of the boys his sons but to say this would be a lie. Sans was not his._

_Sans in all truth was another dishonorable, honorable street rat. He refused to talk much about the time he was on the streets, and he refused to talk about the time before the streets with a passionate zeal. Gaster could only assume that the times were not pleasant judging by the darkened expression he gives when asked about them._

_He would like to say that he found Sans shivering in the streets half-starved begging for a warm home to reside in but, that too would be a lie. Sans found him. It was not well known but Gaster was oblivious to the point where if it wasn’t for his high status he would_ _often time stumble in danger, stupidly. It was unfortunate that Papyrus acquired this trait but, it was this obliviousness that caused Sans to appear in their lives, so hey it can't be all bad._

_Anyways being the oblivious skeleton he was, he wandered into the slums of New Home in the dark of night in a new dry cleaned lab coat. If one can’t see the issue of this situation let’s say street kids ‘live’ in the slums of New Home. If one can’t still see the issue let’s also say the street kids are mostly nocturnal and they can practically smell the least bit of gold of any monster. So walking in a newish lab coat in the middle of the night not the greatest of ideas, however, Gaster being Gaster was oblivious to immediate danger._

_Needless to say one can imagine what was to happen, a group of kids ganged up on him mugged him, beat him, and left him in an alley caring less if one more rich pompous citizen of New Home died. By all means, he would have if it weren’t for one curious street kid that watched the proceedings from abandoned building’s window sill. This was none other than Sans a street kid the spends most of his time caring less about the world and watching idiotic monsters dust with amusement.  Sans healed Gaster’s injuries dragging him off to one of his desolate hiding spots in an unknown alleyway._

_Gaster was forever grateful and Sans didn’t care he never cared about anyone or anything or at least at the time he did. Being the oblivious monster Gaster was he didn’t realize that Sans had somehow acquired the items stolen from him previously and it wasn’t until much later he realized that Sans had single handily taken out the gang. Grateful Gaster offered Sans a nice meal at his home for both saving his life and the simple fact that he was also a skeleton. Grudging Sans accepted but, left as soon as he came Gaster at the time_ _thought as all street kids were untrusting of other monsters especially kind one’s suspecting trickery or deceit. The truth was revealed much later after Sans had lived in the Aster residence for long time Sans said he left because he felt guilty. The only reason he saved Gaster life all those years ago because he was angry the other street kids got to him first that in all truth it was going to be him to kill Gaster if it weren’t for the gang that night._

 _When Gaster asked why he didn’t go through with it Sans hesitated before answering “i was going to when you offered dinner but then there was papyrus_ i _couldn’t leave him fatherless. the kid wouldn’t last a day in the streets too trusting, too kind, and too precious.”_

_Ever since that day on the streets when Sans saved his life whether it was originally for bad intentions he starting spending more time in the Aster household than not so comfy room was made for him. Eventually, people assumed that Sans was simply the second child to Gaster having his intelligence and often times snarky comments that come back later to bite them. He fit perfectly with Aster family but he wasn’t his son not by magic but genuine love for the boy._

_However, Sans was still a street kid at heart and every so often for a few weeks he’d leave the house but he always came back, he always did. That didn’t make it any less hard when he left it was unbearable although, Sans is probably one of the strongest monsters to ever prowl the streets of New Home that didn’t stop the paranoid father inside him to fuss up a storm. What if too many kids ganged up on him? What if the guards thought he was a criminal and sentence him? What if he never came back?_

_It was three days now since he’s disappeared the only leads he had was the crying Lizard that Sans befriended a while ago running away from the house. So when the royal guard clambered up his house his paranoid dad brain went into a full fury._

_He swung the door open “ **Please tell me he is okay”** he asked hurriedly before the guards even go a chance to knock._

_They jump back surprised but then returned to the normal guard scowl “You’re the father of the little skeleton boy calling himself Sans” they asked as a formality._

_**“Of course who else”** he replied somewhat sarcastically._

_“Good point” they gruffed. “Well as his guardian we need to ask you to come down to the station, you’re kid caused a bit of trouble and he wasn’t so kind when we attempted arrest” they growled something told Gaster they were one of the arresting guards on the scene._

_“However, this child of yours is widely known for his genius and as other guards on the force called it” they winced as though the next words were painful to say “cute factor.”_

_**“My son is adorable at times”** he agreed on family outings people would often time pat his sons on the head like they were common dogs. Sans more than anyone else because of size and his puffy cheekbones._

_“Yeah” one of the guards snorted in disbelief “see how cute the brat is when they try to kill you, simply jaw-droppingly cute.”_

_**“Why couldn’t you just bring my son home”** that is typical when kids are out too late or getting a little too rowdy for their own good._

_“About that”, they shifted uncomfortably “When we found him there was dust on his clothes and he refuses to explain and stats are impossible.”_

**_“How so?”_ **

_“When checked it says he only has one heath, one attack, and defense, let me say something now before you protest the kid hit me and it was definitely more than one hp docked from my soul” they stated their eyes darkening._

_**“What do you want from me”** shoot if Sans blocking his stats it means one thing and one thing only._

_“Simple all we want to know is how much…”_

* * *

 “…Love this attacker has” Asgore cried if anyone knows the answer it would be Gaster.

 **“What makes you think I know”** he tossed back defensively from some reason Gaster has been a bit touchy about recent events in New Home.

“You researched on the principles of love for three years Gaster if you really can’t tell me anything I should remove you as the head scientist! Don’t give me that look tell me! At least tell me as your friend Gaster this is important lives are a stake here!”

 **“Twelve the answer is twelve”** he hissed turning away.

* * *

_“Twelve! Are you sure why would you keep this from us for so long this monster is dangerous even if it is your kid” they stepped back in surprise?_

_**“I’m positive…and the answer to your question it because I believe everyone can change even if they are the worst thing that walked this planet,”** he said raising his head high._

_“Really even a human,” they asked testily eyes narrowed._

_He hesitated before answering **“Even a human.”**_

_“You make bold claims Doctor_ Gaster, either way, _I do hope…"_

* * *

 

“…you know what this means,” Asgore said gravely.

 **“I do”** he shook barely able to keep himself together this is his son he is talking about!

“This attacker will have to be put down”

_“This son of yours will have to be put down”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is like seven to fourteen chapters left depends on how far I want to elaborate on this and if I feel like it maybe I make this a series...Anyway Next chapter will be full of joy and joyfulness and all that mess as usual


	11. Yeah He Was Always Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a crazy skeleton gets more LOVE ups? This happens (*gestures downwards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written before the sixth chapter even came out and that day I guess I was feeling punny so deal with it. Also, this chapter is like super happy cause puns and stuff its happy in no way would I lie.  
> Also, I never expect over a thousand hits on this that really amazing no lie this time not like I ever lie that is...

Being locked up wasn’t anything new to the small skel. In fact, during his life, he was imprisoned around seventeen times. Of course, him being captured was more of formality, a game to say.  When he was out on the streets and was too lazy to break into any stores or simply dust some idiot for some g he would turn himself into the guard.

Being in jail was a pretty sweet deal; food, warmth, some grouchy wardens to abuse all hours of the day every sadistic skeletal street kid’s dream. Naturally Sans would simply depart before he could be put away anywhere definitely. Teleportation was almost too easy; one moment he’s there and the next moment he is on an abandoned window sill watching some rich idiot in a lab coat get mugged by a group of children.

This time, however, he couldn’t leave and it was causing him to get a bit antsy. He clawed at cuffs desperately his bones rubbed dull a small pile of dust accumulating around him most of it his and some…well, he’s in here for a reason. It was futile to slip out the handcuffs for he had made it himself, magically bond cuffs made to suck the detainee’s magic and enforce the structural integrity of the metal.

“Hey, brat there's someone important here to see you so act somewhat decent instead of the scum you truly are” spat a guard looking at him with utter loathing. As one might guess a monster with any kind of love was frowned upon, a monster with an insufferable amount of love like him was unworthy scum.

“sure, i’ll act on my very best behavior a spear to the soul is quick death right? even better once i get out here i’ll rip your throat with my killer smile, kill the important monster, and throw the dust on the surviving family members” he growled pressing himself against bars.

“You think you’re humerous kid? Tibia honest you’re going executed with the information we have…twelve love!  That’s enough to have the king himself to end you’re less than pitiful life” he chuckled.

Sans rolled his lights the guard must’ve have been saving the puns for weeks! Kinda sad really, he has got to show him how it’s done “Well I’m about to have a skeleTON more love. to patella the truth i don’t even need to move to rib your apart” he smiled satisfied don’t mess with punny skeleton during a psychotic break.

“You think you’re tough you little runt!”

“i don’t know is twenty-one royal guards attempting to take out one kid normal, or were you guys really excited to me” he snorted honestly if he cared enough he would teach the guard a thing or two, dodging for an example. Seriously they just stood there and took the blows! To heck with monster’s modesty of fair battle! The humans won because they fought dirty and dodging, while cheating is the difference between three guards injured and fourteen.

The guard snarled viciously and pulled out a curved knife it shoving through cells in an attempt to stab him “Let me end your life now that and see you laughing then” they roared.

In one swift movement, Sans flipped backward while kicking the knife out of the guard's paws. Skidding on the landing he snatched the knife flipping in between the figures “rookie mistake didn’t you see the sign ‘don’t equip the murder’ wait you must have forgotten” he laughed crazily slashing the bars with a burst of magical energy coming from the knife’s tip. “cool yellow magic” he loved exploding magic!

The guard stumbled backward as the bars tumbled on to the concrete “Hey kid stay back! You don’t want to add this to your record” they whimpered.

“calm down” he soothed or tried to but, it came out as a low guttural growl. “besides it was knife to meet you. and don’t worry i don’t usually dabble in killing i’m just taking a…” Sans raised the knife above the guard’s head as he balanced on their chest a paralyzed cry dying in their throat. “STAB at it” he smiled cruelly putting all his rage in this one blow he hated being locked up against his will.

 **“Sans, drop the knife”** a voice sighed tiredly.

Sans cocked his head the knifepoint brushing up against the bristled fur of the guard. His lights dimmed when an imposing Doctor Gaster stood above him clad in a long white lab coat and black turtleneck poked out from underneath. Instead of dropping the knife Sans narrowed his sockets letting his arms dangle by side and stepped away from the guard.

The guard looked Gaster and then Sans the tension causing the air to disappear in the room while the two skeleton stared into each other orbits. Dazed, confused, and not wanting to be near another possibly ill minded skeleton the guard scrambled from the room leaving the two skeletons alone.

Sans stared becoming annoyed as Gaster stared back authoritatively his eyes dimming as he processed Sans’s dust-covered clothes and darken energies surrounding his soul. After ten minutes Sans looked away either from laziness or whatever his soul managed to drudge up as guilt it was hard to tell.

**“How much?”**

“…” Sans fiddled with knife scuffing the back of shoes as he skidded them across the ground.

 **“How much”** Gaster demanded taking one step closer.

Sans tensed and flashed his eyes but answered nonetheless “eighteen” he mumbled averting his eyes from Gaster’s lanky body.

 **“Say again”** Gaster heard but he wished it not to be true but the primal fear in his soul told him otherwise, he was near a creature with a nearly incalculable amount of love.

Sans whipped his skull around cold steely lights staring into watery ones filled with worry and sorrow “i said eighteen” he seethed his hands shaking violently.

 **“Did you…”** Gaster shook the words growing stale in his mouth…eighteen.

“kill them?” he answered guessing his question “the New Home district is nonexistent, some terrible catastrophe must’ve come by” he shrugged his smile curving upwards as he remembered the dust sifting through his fingers justice was sweet;  too bad he lost his morality in the name it.

 **“Sans what did you do”** he cried frowning this was not his son.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“had one killer of a time” he laughed gracing the knife across his cheekbones playfully.

**“This is not something to laugh about.”**

Sans snorted “you weren’t there.”

 **“Exactly”** he agreed, kneeling down to Sans’s level ignoring the warning flash in his sockets. **“I wasn’t there when you needed me. I am sorry”** he cried purple tears flowing from his sockets.

Sans bursts out laughing shaking his head “i don’t need ya here for me, i got myself.”

 **“You do though Sans; I need you, Papyrus needs you, that lizard girl needs you, we all need you can’t just run away”** he reprimanded!

“why you care so much” he questioned the terms had always been clear he lived in the house and didn’t steal, destroy, or hurt anyone while INSIDE the house.

 **“Because you are my son”** he breathed the tears spiraling down faster how stupid he would have to be not to notice.

Sans pointed the knife at Gaster’s ribs yellow magic rimming at the edges “I ain’t your son” he growled he would never have a father not again!

 **“Yes. You. Are”** Gaster punctuated resting a hand on his shoulder **“I care about you”** he smiled weakly **“Even if you have a love of eighteen.”**

“but you are not my father” Sans cried definitely lowering the knife just a bit.

 **“Then Papyrus isn’t your brother”** he pointed out if he couldn’t get Sans to care enough about him Papyrus would certainly do the trick.

Sans shook gripping the knife harder anger surging in his soul demanding to kill the older skeleton; it would be easy he was feeble, weak, and the best part in this emotional state one blow could dust em. But could he do it? He said it himself Papyrus wouldn’t survive a day in the streets he was too naïve just like his father even the kinder of street kids would dust him in a heartbeat.

Sans shaking resolved his lights becoming the deformed gray with red lacing outside circle “i can protect paps real good. gooder than ya ‘e don’t need ya and i don’t needs ya either” he stated, reverting to his improper use language.

 **“Sons always need their fathers”** he pleaded with Sans he doesn’t have to feel alone anymore, to feel murder and LOVE is the only way to resolve issues **“Fathers that will be there when something terrible arrives to protect them, to comfort them, and resolve things without dusty endings.”**

"ya ‘eally want ta be my father,” he asked holding back a demented smile flipping the knife the left hand.

 **“I already am your father”** he was his father from the day Sans walked into his house for that first dinner. He was his father was the second youngest kid to graduate from high school. He was his father when he got sick with Karmic Poisoning. And he was his father now dust covered and preparing to kill him with remorse.

“then ya shoulda a’ready be ded” he confirmed nodding his head, “say ‘ello ta ‘irst father in ‘ell will ya” he whispered into Gaster skull “thanks” he laughed teleporting behind ready to deliver the final blow.

Gaster being the naïve skeleton he always was pulled Sans in a fatherly in brace letting the purple tears wash off the dust as fell into Sans clothes. Being the crazed skel that Sans was still in a middle of the psychotic break plunged the knife into Gaster lab coat.

Gaster winced waiting for his body to separate into minuscule dust like molecules but, it never came. Looking down the knife by some miracle stabbed the space in between his ribs missing by only a hair’s length. Looking into Sans’s watery cyan colored eyes he knew it was no accident at the last second from his soul’s remaining innocence pulled him out of his dazed conceptions of the world.

Dropping the knife Sans’s sunk to his knees if ya really ma father don’t ‘ook for me”“ he cried burying his face in the folds of the stale dust covered jacket.

 **“Sans just come home”** he smiled encouragingly placing a supporting hand on son’s sagging shoulder weighed down by sins.

“no, i ‘ust try ta kill ya ‘gain,” he said shaking his head violently falling backward from Gaster to get away from him what he wants to do.

**“Sans, we can work through this I’ve been researching love it can go down as long as there some there for you someone that cares for you it can lower. I guarantee you there are at least two monsters waiting for you at home that are worrying about you right now they believe in you just as do I!”**

“then stop” he demanded standing up unstably "please i don’t ‘eserve mercy. I ‘ever did” he cried disappearing in blue wisps before Gaster could ring him in.

Gaster stood up and frowned it could be weeks before he was captured again if he wanted to be that is.

**“Stay out as long as you want, son, but when you get home you’re grounded six feet under."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn't lie but...next chapter the perfectly mentally sound skeleton is really gonna get it
> 
> I am really sorry for my bad grammar...not sure if it's clear but, English is not my first language so it can be a little difficult to catch every mistake...


	12. Something Doesn't Quite Add Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and Asgore are like an Odd married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright fine I will write another chapter sheesh I thought people hated this but uh apparently I was wrong.  
> Anyway thank you for the 100+ kudos cause I guess one writer's trash is another readers um (*insert whatever this is called)

If Gaster had paid a bit more attention to his sons while they were alive before they became mere things he would realize there was an interesting question proposed right in front of him. Sans who could recite the basic principles of quantum physics by the time he could read obviously had intelligence centuries beyond his years. And yet even with all that intelligence, all his rational, and logical thinking, the slightest poke at his emotions could set him off blind, emotional, and frankly not all that smart. Then there was Papyrus at seven years old who still had difficulty forming basic speech and reading skills consisting on a best guess basis, was what one would call an idiot. Of course for those that truly knew him namely, Sans knew this was quite the opposite. Sure Papyrus was deaf to the world and the cruelty given by those around him but he saw something different. Something his overly protective brother didn’t learn for years and his negligent genius of a father never has. A simple fundamental truth, Papyrus saw good in everyone, this power of his would evolve so great he could see the good in something that didn’t even have a soul.

How could it be that both his sons, one a genius in comparison to the other was still equal in every way? Maybe there was a science to the amount of intelligence one can have before they become blind to the world, and how a lack of one could open another.  So if Sans was intelligent academically, and Papyrus with his blind trust, what was he?

Gaster would perhaps never now but the truth is he is the dumbest of them all as both his intelligence and emotions separated him from the world forever. Trapped between a grieving father and heartless scientist searching for a better but rather an objective good it could be said his soul was gone. At this point, Gaster couldn’t even call himself a skeleton the fractures on his vessel of a soul reflecting on his appearance. He was shattered in more ways than one. It was shown by this cracked socketed, his hollow hands, and of one was observant his colorless eye lights a dull gray instead of their typical royal purple.

What was he? Who was he? A father who made mistakes? An evil scientist who killed his sons? Was he a monster justifying his actions or a monster simply doing what he has to do for the greater good?

He doesn’t know, he can’t know, he doesn’t want to know…

“Gaster do you have any suggestions on how we should progress,” Asgore asked snapping Gaster out of his identity crisis.

 **“I don’t know”** he sobbed sitting down placing his head between his knees. Today of all days why today!

“I know this hard for you and under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t bother you on such an emotional day like this either. I still mourn for my children Gaster but sometimes we have to put our emotions aside. This Static Attacker as they are calling him now is getting progressively worse sure he hadn’t killed anyone YET. But that’s the point monsters, humans; anything as violent as this thing doesn’t stop at a few attacks. They will kill eventually it’s just a matter of time Gaster! You of all people should now that” he yelled swiping his tea off the table.

“MY SON WASN’T ANYTHING LIKE THIS PERSON HE HAD A REASON HE WAS DOING WHAT WAS FOR THE BEST” he screamed he is sick of tired of people doubting his son’s intentions whether it be in the past or now if it even is Sans doing the attacking.

Asgore bleated slamming his hand on the table “I Wasn’t Talking About Sans. I Was Talking About What Killed Him. Now Stop Letting Emotions Get The Best Of You Unless You Really Are So Selfish TO LET SOMEONE ELSE DEAL WITH THE SAME PAIN” he growled flames flickering between his fingers.

 **“I really can’t Asgore there is nothing I can do, what’s out there is something worse than monster getting off on violence. It’s a monster that thought he was alone his entire life, trained to be scared of the world around him, taught not to feel. It’s a monster that found something taken from him and will do anything to protect it. This monster is not evil, Asgore, they are scared, they are innocent”** he sobbed was he really going to let his son yet again take the fall for something he’s done?

Asgore shook his head “Even so Gaster, we need to find the attacker, you know how the kingdom deals with those who are innocent, we are a forgiving race. I forgave your son all those years ago, why do you think I won’t forgive this one?”

 **“It’s not the attacker who you won’t forgive”** Gaster muttered edging towards the door ever so slowly.

“What?” Asgore questioned confused the stress of his drifting from clearly succumbing to insanity, and his people bordering on burning all to the ground manhunt. He placed a paw on Gaster’s shoulder “Who won’t I forgive? Gaster if think you have some part in this it’s not your fault, just how it wasn’t your fault thirteen years ago. The kingdom needs you now, Gaster I need you know please” he pleaded.

 **“I’m sorry your Majesty, I can’t help you”** Gaster brushed him off stalking ever closer to the door his hand shaking uncertainty as he opened the door. 

“Gaster don’t you walk out that door!”

 **“Why not”** Gaster hissed becoming offensive his eye lights flashed a violent purple.

“Because if you walk through that door I can’t protect you anymore” he screams how blind does Gaster think he is he the king for the crown’s sake he knows _everything._

 **“From what”** Gaster steps around lightly does he know, about the experiments, about his sons, does he know?

“Everything” Asgore deflated “Gaster, the reports of the type of magic the monster uses came back. I didn’t want to believe them the rare mix of Determination, Blue, and Purple magic; there is only one creature with that kind of mix Gaster! There was a reason why they couldn’t identify the monster it came from because there is only one left and they are not one the records anymore. Gaster, tell me why it says a Skeleton is responsible for all these attacks! TELL ME.”

“ **I can’t.”**

“Because I could only think of three possible reasons either you are responsible for the attacks, there are more skeletons out there or…”

 **“My sons are still alive”** Gaster finished the closest he has ever gotten to a confession.

“I saw their funeral’s and I searched, we searched for more of your kind, I don’t care why you are doing it, Gaster, if you just stop we can forget all this, blame it on some freak magical occurrence” he lost his wife, his children, and so help him as long as he is a king he won’t lose his friend too!

**“I’m sorry Asgore, I can’t do this anymore.”**

“If you walk through that door I won’t be able to protect you when the guard finally figures it’s a skeleton I will not be able to protect you!”

**“I’m sorry, I know how this must seem to you but trust me it’s the best thing I’ve ever done.”**

And with the shattered look in Gaster’s lights, the fight was over.

“God damn you Gaster” Asgore punched the door as he left.

He snapped his fingers at sentry stationed outside “You get me the files on Karmic Sans Aster, and Papyrus Aster, now!”

“But sir, aren’t they both dead?”

Asgore frowned “I don’t know anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes if you were confused this is the anniversary of Sans death. With that being said its time for the Next chapter update!  
> Next chapter will be written at whenever I feel like it or when I am pressured;-;  
> It will be as always completely Happy and won't feature things like death at all nope there is certainly no death this is a hundred percent death free writing no death here!  
> (*Sweeps dust under the rug*)  
> Oh, that...That's just uh baby powder.


	13. Karmic Sans Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on when he was 'alive'

**Name:** Karmic Sans Aster

 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Determination, Blue, *Dark Matter

 ****Health:** 1-783

 *****Attack** : 0-?

 **Defense:** 1

 **LOVE:** 12

 **Birth Records:** Not Found

 **Known Aliases:** Sans, Legendary Pun Master, and SNAS.

 **Family:** Dr. Gaster (Father) Papyrus Aster (Younger Brother)

 **Notes:** While speaking to the family it was confirmed that Sans was indeed adopted original origin unknown other than reports of a small skeleton mugging monsters during their commute to work. (Case files #34579-34960 Closed). During the physical examination of Sans signs of abuse were noted from ribs 2 through 17 other poorly healed fractures where also noticed on the left ilium, right metacarpals, and most severely on the right orbital where 92% of vision was lost. When asked about the subject Sans replied “the one’s responsible were taken care of” and refused to elaborate any further. Making further inquiries with other doctors most notably Dr. Jasper similar injuries where noted from other monsters that survived a crime ring referring itself to Childhood LOVE. The despicable operation involved kidnapping orphans and forcing them to fight each other to the death for other’s entertainment. While talking to the survivors they described a massive blue explosion and a shower of what they innocently described as ‘snow’. These events coincide with the appearance of the skeletal mugger and the end of Sans injuries. Officially closing Case files referring to Childhood LOVE (#244-1435).

Furthering the examination the rare opportunity of viewing a skeletal soul was surprisingly not denied as skeletal souls are extremely vulnerable. Looking at his soul brought forth interesting questions Sans while undeniably a monster does not have traits consistent with a monster soul. When under extreme duress it changes to yellow, and cyan. Looking over the recent advances of Soullogy yellow stands for justice, Cyan for independence the correlating vices being vengeance, and loneliness. However that is not what makes his soul different from a monsters it’s the fact that Sans soul cannot exist without a LOVE of 1 something only found in humans. Further investigations must be complied.

A magical graft of his soul confirms that Sans is in the rare 1% of the population that is considered a boss monster outside the Dreemurrs, this includes, W.G. Gaster, Undyne Spartacus, Annoying Dog, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie and Bob. Otherwise his magic consists of a natural mix of blue magic and trace amounts of determination.

*Rare and only marked in very few monsters including Asriel Dreemurr (deceased) and Papyrus Aster gives monsters the ability to momentarily slow time within a certain ‘bubble’ of space.

**Cable of manipulating stats either to hide his low level of HP or rather high level of HP as it is typical with boss monsters. However I believe it to be the latter as Sans appears to have stunted growth for his age and with his magic only mounting it is slowly drains his body. (Note Hp might reach a critically low point if physical to magical ratio does not even out.)

***While Sans has a critically high attack record it appears that his attack varies with the about of LOVE his attacker has acquired. This is mostly likely since he has never attacked a monster below the LOVE of five

# Death Date: XXXX

Karmic Sans Aster along with 12 other monsters most notably the K9 Unit of the Royal Guard has fallen victim with the fall of the third human. Cause of the death is unknown as his dust was never found reports from Alphys the last to see him before his dusting claims he went into the town of Snowdin where the human was last seen. At the time of his death Sans’s magic level was severely drained due to a new ‘protection collar ‘designed to lower or cancel out attack output. If Sans were to attack the human he would have no way to defend himself. From orders from the king Invention #364 is officially banned for further production and use.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is of course everyone's fav PAPYRUS   
> SUPER HAPPY NOT SAD AT ALL


	14. Papyrus Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the younger bro's file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus isn't that interesting I mainly wrote this because I thought it was funny.

**Name:** Papyrus Aster

 **Species:** Skeleton

 **Age:** 11

 **Magic:** Determination, Blue, Green, and *Dark Matter

 **Health:** 563

 **Attack** : 7

 **Defense:** 34

 **LOVE:** 0

 **Birth Records:** Born in New Home

 **Doctor On Site:** Monster Adult is better known as MA. The child was born with almost no complications other than a slight birth defect that affects 5% of the skeletal population of having smaller orbits making them incapable of having eye lights or glow.  

 **Known Aliases:**  Papyrus, Papy, Pap, and Cool Dude

 **Family:** Dr. Gaster (Father) Arial Aster (Mother/Deceased) Karmic S. Aster (Brother/Deceased)

 **Notes:** Due to the grief of his brother’s death Papyrus has refused to speak since only communicating through sign language and exaggerated expressions. Trying to get him past his death the acting grief consular attempted to remove a red scarf wrapped around his neck. This caused the unfortunate hospitalization of the consular as the scarf is apparently the only remnant of his dusted brother. He is pardoned from public education as he is incapable of reading due to extreme dyslexia it should be noted that he excelled in complicated engineering as some of his designs have been implanted as defense systems for the kingdom.

Looking into Papyrus’s soul under extreme duress it turns lilac (Trust) and light green (Kindness) corresponding vices are Naiveness and Sacrifice. While doing a physical on the sparring part of the test it was noticed that Papyrus doesn’t have the option to kill his attacks only take effect until the monster is incapacitated from then he can only act or spare. This is a trait that was only seen in Toriel and many of the acting nurses making him 10% of the population know as Healers that their main ability is focused on green magic. Interesting fact Healers are the only monsters that are able to revive a monster that has Fallen Down as long as it was in a 24 hour period.

*Dark Matter a form of magic that is rare, known for bending the laws of space-time within a small bubble. Famous Dark Matter users have used this ability to teleport, slow or completely stop time, reverse time, and most extremely destroy an entire period of the space-time continuum. Papyrus, however, has abilities focuses on space allowing him to float, distort objects to unrealistically large or small volumes and teleport but rather by folding space and not time.

 **Death Date:** XXXX

Papyrus’s dust was never found he was last seen running away from the labs in hotlands crying out for help. After investigations, it was determined that Papyrus either ran away or was kidnapped by a newer child ring calling themselves Vacation. After three years Papyrus was officially declared dead despite Dr. Gaster insisting that his son was still alive claiming neither of his sons would be stupid enough to run away blindingly from a difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough *Cough*  
> Oh sorry the next chapter Asgore will stop being a dumb dolt and actually do something yeah.  
> Also we will be visiting Undyne and Alphys very soon because they are just so totally not in love and fun to not write about.


	15. Death is Never Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore remembers a conversion between him a mister I-will-absolutely-face-no-consequences-for-what-I-have-done, Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pressure to write again for this fic has gotten to strong thus I write again! Also it's a little smol for a chapter that I usually write but that's because I'm working on the most boring totally not fun to write about lizard and fish.

Asgore slid the reports of the two skeletal children down onto his desk. Could the city be at danger from skeleton ghost? No that's impossible what is he thinking monsters like Mettaton and Mad Dummy are born spirts you can't actually make one. Then what? The two much cherished creatures in his life other than Asriel and Chara, the monsters that were always more than just subjects to him were alive the whole time? 

Locked away, Hidden, scared, some how trapped in a worse place than they were now? Why? How? What would ever drive a monster to go throw such...

* * *

_He sighed heavily has a small sparrow landed on his shoulder giving a playful little chirp before fluttering away. It seemed like everything was trying to cheer him up today. The air was crisper, the flowers bloomed earlier than usual, and the sound of laughter could be heard everywhere encouraging him to join. But how could he when on such a beautiful day like this his children would be frolicking about daisies ripped from their roots in their reckless joy. They say gloomy days are the worse but to him the brighter one always brought back more memories. Pain full memories, bittersweet like the tea he drinks._

_**"My king, I know that lately you've been distant but I have proposition for you, something more influential than the core even"** Gaster boosted turning his dear friend around.  
_

_Asgore looked away morosely "How do you do it Gaster?"_

_**"Do what"** he asked tilting his skull he does lots of things, great things, mediocre things, mundane things, or thing things. _

_"Act so, I don't know, happy! Don't you feel at all? You just lost your second son, and you brushed the death him quicker than Sans! Is that typical of skeletons since you are the embodiment of death or is it just you" he huffed it's bad when his asking Gaster about emotions his just all bones when it comes to this._

_Gaster's grin drooped and his drew his body into himself **"what if i told you there is a way, a hypothetical way to bring them back?"**_

_"Back?"_

**_"From death, and I'm not talking about when a monster falls down I'm talking about from dusting! No more human casualties, and when we get back to the surface think about endless soldiers we'd have than when they die we can bring them right back we would be unstoppable, no more grief, not more regrets, no more questions about whether what you could've changed anything thing of it!"_ ** _Gaster flung his hands into the air magic curly around him from excitement **"From now on there could only be beginnings!"**_

_To Asgore the answer was simple enough a small huff of air that could answer his question "No."_

_**"no? But Asgore we could bring them back them all back Sans, Papyrus, even Asriel and Chara isn't that what you want?"**  
_

_"No Gaster" he growled shifting towards his window in which he pouts and ponders in a very kingly way "that's an order."_

_**"But"** Gaster interjected he was sure that if he just spoke a little longer that he could convince the king.  
_

_"I Said No Gaster"  Asgore thundered slamming his hands on the ivory pedestal "We do not toy with death for Karma's sake Gaster out of all the things we have done the great and the terrible do you really believe that we should play with death? At such a fragile state? As far as I'm concerned we are already dead live here ended with me children as well as yours just give up, have a cup a tea, enjoy the flowers, because we are never getting them back death is final" he finished ending his spiel._

_Gaster looked down at his feet clenching his razor fingers deep into his marrow. Looking up with brightly colored lights he spat defiantly **"Death is NEVER final".**_

 

 

 

 

 

_**"i'll show you"** he muttered  **"i know it will work for it already has"**_

* * *

 

The king closed his eyes "Why Gaster? Why?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you want to know about the next chapter huh will it involve Lizard and fish MAYBE  
> Will there be nerdness NO  
> Will there be Fighting NO  
> Will there be randomness ABSOLUTELY NOT  
> Anyways you will have none of these things in the next chapter of the totally happy happerson Fic!


	16. Fish and Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish and Lizard are looking for the monster after Undyne kinda sort Monsternapped Alphys after running her over (so the usual Undyne welcome.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this fic is surprising not dead I'm just really lazy when I decide to update things so fight me.

Undyne plopped onto random wooden crate her frills down in defeat. "Didn't we look in this alley before" Undyne, whined she never liked playing hide and seek she like the faster paced game call run and FIGHT. 

"No we looked in the alleyways and buildings closest to the attacks now we are looking somewhere a little more special" she explained offhandedly forgetting the fact that she is supposed to be nervous. 

"Special how" Undyne huffed this is just another alley full of dust and random boxes filled with junk and another stupid sign made by the anonymous box lover.

Alphys blushed "I used to uh...l-live h-here." She turned around reveling a decent sized whole in the concrete, dark, desolate, and cold. How could her Alphys live in such a terrible place she just wants to take little Alphys and swaddle her and blanket and never let go. Oh my Asgore how cute would little Alphys be! All tiny and nerdy with itty bitty little claws...not that she thinks Alphys isn't cute now, because she's not totally not cute with those rosy yellow scales and slightly asymmetrical glasses...

"Oh" Undyne coughed it's probably to appropriate to say she would kill whomever let her live in such conditions "Why would anyone want to live where you used to?"

The lizard looked down bashfully twisting her hands together "I-I know t-this s-s-sounds weird b-but I kind f-feel like I know t-this mo-monster like I-I" she stutter before being interrupted.

*ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD*

"That's ah my ringtone" Undyne avoids contact it was only slightly embarrassing. "Hello?"

" _Undyne! It's Asgore I need you to call back all the royal guards now!"_

"What why we just got a lead!"

_"Doesn't matter, the attacker I know who they are they are innocent having the guard after them won't help stop the attacks. Fall back that's an order."_

"Fine" she hissed with a bit of resentment before slamming the phone shut. 

"Alphys we have to go..." She freezes staring at the darken shadow that muffled Alphys's dainty little muzzle. Large blue eyes stare menacingly at her spear.

“you can't just leave us alone huh? what is he paying you for less experiments? i see he already took your eye,” he frowned, covering up his right one. “he took one of mine too, i just got good at hiding it”. The attackers eyes got brighter with hope “if you want you can come with me, i can hide real good and he will never hurt us again, we can be free together!”

Undyne lowered her spear clearly this monster is a wacko "Alright I'll come with you just let go of Lizard." She tried her best to be soothing but unfortunately her voice was always at a constant state of screaming. Strangely enough the attacker seemed to be more trusting at her louder voice that, however, didn't stop them from growing pissed.

“no” he rasped, “can't you see that she is one of them, she has a coat!" The attacker paused as though he was piecing something together. “and you were with her, you poor thing you probably only respond to your number don't you?listening to this white coat devils! i'll let you live but that's only 'cause you are a thing not a monster like them. ”

Undyne threw her spear but it was too late the attacker already left in flurry of blue smoke. 

"The hell is wrong with the guy? Experiments? Things? My eye?" she laughed the most in panic "Dr. Gaster was the one who healed it!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be more of um...something...Yeah! It will be more of something
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is so much better because it has that special something


End file.
